


IT'S NOT HARD TO FALL

by TheColoredPartOfMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoredPartOfMe/pseuds/TheColoredPartOfMe
Summary: Cat Grant is starting her media empire, so in order to achieve her goal she prefers to keep some parts of herself in secret. Kara Danvers, a recent art graduate, tries to make her way into the profession as she struggles to support herself. Their path intersects and what was supposed to be just business turns their world upside down.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 56
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my gift to the Supercat fandom, i hope it's a good one.  
> I have this story in my head for so long and finally found inspiration to do it, it took me a lot of courage.
> 
> I love this two and I wanted to do something good, I hope you join this journey with me

**Chapter 1**

The familiar sound of high heels clicking on the marble floor echoes around the room and Cat watches the building employees begin their clumsy dances, trying to easy her way to the elevator without daring to cross her path. She watches when one of the employees pushes the button for the 33rd floor and wishes to her a good day, which she responded with a slight nod.

This isn't yet the space she envisioned for her media empire, which now occupies only 3 of the floors available throughout the building, space shared by her teams from The Tribune, the News Channel and the recently launched CatCo Magazine.

This is just the beginning of her big dream, which is create a media empire, connecting diverse areas of communication and journalism, part of this dream involves having an entire building available to her teams and a large CatCo sign boasting above all imposing, that could be seen throughout all over National City and, what cannot be missing, a private elevator, Cat barely breathes until she gets to her floor, the building employees make sure that while she's using it, she doesn't have to share the elevator with anyone else, preventing from stopping on any of the floors before reaching hers, but she knows very well that she isn't the only one using it, what she avoids thinking while waiting, which to her seems like forever, the marker go up floor by floor until reach 33.

The doors open and Cat finally feels she can breathe, as soon as she steps on the floor and begins her way to her room, she's greeted by her assistant, Eve offers her the latte she's holding, Cat takes her first sip, the taste is pleasant but never hot enough for her taste, what doesn't prevent the first doses of caffeine from working and waking up her body once and for all, preparing her for another day's work.

Eve reports her schedule for the day, until they reach her office door, Eve excuses herself, heads left toward her desk to continue her work and Cat enters her office, keeps her purse, as she waits the computer to turn on she looks out and watches her team working, she fills with pride, a faint smile plays throughout her face, the memories of everything she's been through to get here, to see her dream come true, despite all the obstacles and disbeliefs, she's here and getting closer to where she always wanted.

  
  


Lost in her thoughts she doesn't realize when a small figure, almost as small as her, but dark-haired, knocks on the door, looking at her with amusement, it's unusual to find Cat Grant smiling like this, even more so early in the morning "good morning," the voice says beaming from the door, knocking Cat out of her thoughts, she quickly regains her usual posture, takes the smile off her face, and with her tone of voice bordering on boredom, she responds "good morning" with much less enthusiasm than the woman at the door, "it's barely eight o'clock in the morning and my lawyer is already at my door" Cat sits in her chair and waves to Lucy enter the office "what happened this time?".

Lucy sits down, takes a deep breath before starts, she knows that what she has to say, would end Cat's mood, which is already little in the morning, "Maxwell Lord got in touch", Cat's eyes roll at the mere mention of the man's name, "I imagine he wasn't very happy with yesterday's story" Cat says, without the slightest interest, as she starts to use the computer, already facing the amount of spreadsheets she has to review today, her mood dropping to zero.

Lucy notices when Cat's posture stiffens and a small wrinkle forms between her eyebrows, which happens every time she's not happy about something "said he will sue us if we don't disprove the story, that everything was said without proof and you can imagine everything else ...", this time it's Lucy who has boredom in her voice, neither of them very patiently when it comes to Maxwell Lord. Cat doesn't bother to look away from the computer already starting to review the documents, "we both know we're not going to do this, so the real question is, why are you wasting mine and your time telling me this?", Lucy shifts uncomfortably in the chair, certain matters always more delicate to deal with Cat, "Larry wasn't too happy about this whole story either, you know he and Max are close", Cat this time looks away from the computer, tilting her head up staring at the ceiling, a twinge at her temples indicates that a headache is coming.

Cat didn't have the majority of CatCo yet, she didn't have all the money she needed and gave up the majority of the company in order to get started with the enterprise, but when someone of the board intrudes on her business, a slight regret passes through her thoughts, she should have asked the bank for a bigger loan or even asked her mother seemed a better idea on this moments, at least until a cold chill ran up her spine, something that always happened when she thinks about her mother and the thought be discarded immediately, Cat is already bored enough.

"I just came to warn you before, get you ready, you know he'll want to talk to you in private", Lucy breaks her thoughts, making Cat look straight at her now, the exhaustion already present in her features, "thanks", Cat says, truly grateful for her friend. Lucy gives a slight smile before getting up straightening her skirt, leaving Cat alone with a "bye" and even before the door slams shut behind her, Eve appears, informing Cat that Larry has a meeting with her at 1 pm.

Cat turns to her computer, dismissing Eve with a nod, 8:30 am she sees marked in the corner of the screen, she sighs, letting the exhaustion escape throughout her lips, her day has barely begun and she already knows it will be quite a day, a thought that changes when a notification arrives on her phone _"8 pm confirmed"_ and for the rest of the day that message was what kept her mood at an acceptable level.

///

Kara turns the cabinets for plates and cutlery, sleep taking over her actions, she was awakened by surprise for her sister insistently ringing the bell as if the world was ending outside, attitude that Kara just didn't scold more, because she saw the package that her sister was carrying and just by the smell she knew it was her favorite muffins brought straight from Noonan's, "you haven't answered my calls since yesterday, so I had to come here to check if you were alive or not", Kara looks at her sister rolling the eyes, finally placing the plates on the counter and serving the muffins, most obviously to her, not that Alex would object, too much sugar for her taste, "I was working on this new painting, you know that I forget about my phone", Kara says before finally taking the first bite of a muffin, closing her eyes, savoring the sugar explosion that invades her mouth.

Alex rolls the eyes, not understanding how her sister could possibly enjoy such a thing, while sipping some of the coffee she brought along with the muffins, refraining from eating that much sugar so early in the morning, "it's been a week since you showed any sign of life, you know you have to go out, breathe fresh air, you can't hide here forever", Kara knows Alex is right, but also knows that her sister is overreacting, she takes a break every day, runs around the block, does some exercise and after a long shower she's back, totally refreshed and inspired back to her art, "you know that's not true," she says, the annoyance rising in her voice, which Alex completely ignores and continues to the subject, much to Kara's chagrin, "your breaks don't count, you need to see people, talk to people Kara, hang out", always the same talk, Kara doesn't totally disagree with her sister, she hasn't been out much lately, especially after J'onn made room for two of her paintings in one of the exhibitions he's taking care of this month, it's her chance, she wanted everything to be perfect, "you know I have this big chance Alex, I can't waste it".

Alex knows more than anyone Kara's talent for painting, things haven't been easy since college, her sister is still unable to support herself through her art, but she knew it was a matter of time, because Kara's talent it's undeniable "it's going to be all right, I have no doubt" Alex squeezes her sister's hand over the counter, trying to pass safety, Kara's smile still is a little unsure, but her heart warms with the affection of her older sister "thank you" comes out of her lips almost like a whisper, emotions suddenly overflowing from her heart "i love you sis", Alex clicks her tongue in the mouth, tapping Kara's hands before letting go and trying to soften the atmosphere to something less emotional, Alex has never been very good with this "I know, I know little sis, now... what about a dinner tonight before the show? You can order anything you want tonight, I pay for everything since I can't be there tonight" a little guilt grows on her features, Kara pushes them away immediately, "hey, it's okay" she says without hesitation "and you know the presence of associates always makes me more nervous", Kara turns around putting the empty plates in the sink, the muffins already devoured by her, "you didn't answer me" Alex demands, feeling her sister run away from the question, "tonight I can't" Kara answers so quietly that Alex has to make a huge effort to listen "and why not?" she seeks Kara's gaze, forcing her sister to look into her eyes to answer.

Kara sighs, mixed anger and frustration, she hates to talk about this _job_ with Alex, always getting reprisals and judgments from her sister, but she knows Alex won't let it go and has no other choice "I have a job before the show", Kara says and gets away from her sister, pretending to have to grab something from the fridge to get away from her sister's explosion, which to her surprise doesn't happen, Kara has to look at Alex to make sure her sister has heard her, Alex very unfriendly expression makes it clear that she has heard and Kara can see when Alex swallows any comment she might give, apparently the previous discussions about it have had an effect, though Alex's look of disgust and her cold tone as she said goodbye to Kara wishing her good luck today at the exhibition, made clear her opinion on the subject.

Kara sighs, running a hand through her hair, anxiety taking over her being and she would be lying if she said it was just because of the show and not about the appointment at 8 pm.

  
  


///

Cat is more than twenty minutes watching delightedly the painting in front of her, a mix of blue and orange forming what she recognized as the National City sky on a typical summer day afternoon, cutting the sky, huge and mirrored buildings, reflecting the city streets and its citizens giving life to the city, all very delicate and abstract, a mixture of feelings, Cat can feel the affection that who painted this canvas feels for National City, a affection also shared by Cat, this city that welcomed her so well since the beginning, that gave to her opportunities like no other, where she's building her greatest dream and legacy.

Cat would be lying if she said she seriously considered not coming to the exhibition, the tiredness and annoyances of the day almost killed her desire to be here tonight, if it wasn't for a certain amount of energy and vitality she received a few hours ago, Cat knew she would have really missed her friend's invitation, but a sunny smile, strong arms, and skillful hands have recovered much of the energy lost in the day, even if her body is a little sore from the shared activity. Just the memory brought a warmth that descended from Cat's chest toward her center, making her shiver.

A movement nearby takes Cat out of her thoughts, she sees J'onn greeting in the distance, raising a glass briefly toward her, going deeper into the gallery with some people following, certainly showing them more about the exhibition.

J'onn knew Cat well and her passion for art, he invited her to this show of new artists, telling her how much she would be delighted with the new talents that is emerging and he wasn't wrong. So far everything has been very beautiful and talented. Cat looks one last time at the painting in front of her, making a mental note to remember to talk to J'onn about it, as she turns to her right and follows the exhibit, she sees a blond ponytail a little farther along, now well-known to her, accompanied by a beautiful blue dress, with a perfect fit, just above her knee, the hem of the dress swayed almost mesmerizingly as the woman moves, when the woman in question turns around, Cat has no doubt, that sunny smile, the nervous tweak in the glasses, those blue eyes, that mouth... she knew them.

A panic grows in Cat's chest leaving her breathless, _no, that couldn't be happening, not her, she wouldn't do that_ , Cat tries to convince herself, while the woman still seems to pretend not to see her, talking to two people about a painting, oblivious of Cat's panic. The woman is finally alone and Cat doesn't think twice and approaches her, the panic taking over her actions, the reason totally forgotten "what are you doing here?", the woman turns around, pure surprise on her face, Cat watches the woman's lips try to form words, until finally a "what?" almost whispered be said, Cat has to admit, the woman knows how to pretend, she even sees a panic screaming in the woman's eyes behind those glasses, which makes her even more outraged "what do you think you're doing?" Cat's tone is low, the words coming through her teeth, anger overflowing through her. Cat watches as surprise and amazement give way to anger on the woman's face, Cat confesses that she never imagined that expression on the woman, always so sweet and kind, and it kind of breaks her inside, though she still doesn't understand exactly why.

"Excuse me?" the woman straightens, her posture stiffens, anger overflowing all over her, Cat doesn't believe in the audacity, _how dare she be angry?_ There are rules and she's the one breaking them, putting Cat in this situation "you shouldn't be here" the woman lets out an indignant laugh, disbelieving of what she's hearing "who do you think you're to tell me where I can go or not?" there's not a hint of hesitation in her which makes Cat even back down, surprised with the woman's reaction, "you don't know anything about me, not even my name" her tone is sharp, cold, her glazed look of pure anger hurts Cat in an unexpected way "I'm sorry to tell you that, but the world doesn't revolve around you", Cat stands still, stuck at the floor, not knowing what to say or how to act, a voice deep in her head is saying that she did something wrong, she wants to go back in time and think better, Cat tries to say for the woman to wait, but it's too late, the woman had already passed her, leaving only the trail of her perfume in the way, Cat only notices a blur of blue leaving through a door, too late.

Still paralyzed with shock, Cat takes a fright when a familiar voice arrives from behind catching her attention, she turns toward J'onn's voice, she's still paralyzed, but has the presence of mind to ask what he said, since his expression suggests an answer to a question she didn't hear "the artist, from the painting you admired all night, you just talked to her, isn't she a wonderful person?" he says with a tone of pride in his voice, Cat is speechless, turns to look through the door where the woman left, perplexed and for the first time in years regretting an attitude that she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, ideas are always welcome, you can also talk to me on Tumblr @thecoloredpartofme , sorry for any english mistake, I'm still learning, feel free to point it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year allowed me more writing time, so here is the second chapter, let's find out a little more about Kara and a grumpy Cat.

**Chapter 2**

Kara has been trying to get the green she needs for more than an hour, the painting staring at her. Frustration, anger and regret invading her preventing from focusing on anything other than last night. Kara wouldn't admit it directly to her sister, but she was right, one day this  _ job _ would cause problems and the only one affected would be her, the weakest point. She didn't understand how Siobhan managed to make this her profession,  _ "Kara, all this money, I wouldn't make in a year of work and the people I've met, I'd never have contact with people like that, from that social level"  _ she said in a conversation just before leaving college.

Siobhan has always been much more greedy than Kara, always looking for the easiest ways to reach her goals, very confident, but no matter the means, no matter if she'd to go over who or whatever it was. These attitudes have sometimes made Kara question the friendship, which maybe is why nowadays they don't have much contact, a text message on special occasions and only.

_ "You should try" _ she said one afternoon when they went out to lunch, Kara remembers how frustrated she was that day, her rent had already expired that month and she couldn't make much money from singing and guitar lessons and much least with her paintings, she knew it wouldn't be easy, but she didn't expect it to be that hard  _ "What? No, no, no ... nothing against it, but that's not for me" _ , Siobhan smiles broadly and looks at her  _ "well, I think you would get along, you have an interesting type" _ Kara chokes on the food she had just put in the mouth, then sipping her juice to recover,  _ "honestly I don't think I could… you know..." _ Kara tries to gesture with her hands still holding the cutlery, trying to illustrate the word she doesn't say out loud, to Siobhan's amusement,  _ "...not like this with a stranger, without any conversation before..." _ , just thinking about the situation made Kara uncomfortable, imagine doing the real thing,  _ "I think it's perfect, no feelings involved, no headache, no worries" _ Siobhan begins to argue as she prepares food on the fork to take to her mouth  _ "a dose of pleasure and a lot of money involved" _ she ends up putting the fork in the mouth with a smile playing at her lips.

That same day Kara received a notification about the late rent, as well as the credit card bill to pay, she hated this situation, never owed it to anyone. She knew she could borrow from Alex, but borrowing so much wasn't good for her pride either. She wanted to be able to support herself through her profession, her big dream, which she struggled so hard to conquer to now find herself in this situation. The early conversation with Siobhan gets back to her memory, maybe it wasn't that bad after all, she seemed really happy and fulfilled, without much to complain about. Kara picked up her phone and stared at her friend's contact for long minutes, pondering the pros and cons that such a call might entail, with shaking hands she pressed the name Siobhan on the screen and waited, her heart beating fast in the chest, the phone calls until an excited voice answered.

Siobhan gave tips to Kara, in this job privacy is indispensable, so no real names, some of the people are known to the mainstream, but nothing to mention that, pretend you don't know them. Always make their wills, strange as they may be. Follow their rules and no clinging, this is just business, for both parties, you get dressed and you leave, always. Don't expect a word of affection, not even a goodbye, just take the money and leave, leaving nothing behind.

Kara tried twice before she thought of giving up, but she had to confess to herself that the experiences hadn't been that bad. The worst part was how to start, she didn't know what or if she should say anything, while she should show confidence and put her nervousness aside,  _ "no one wants to know about shyness or embarrassment, you must show confidence, show what you came for or your ratings will be low, which makes new jobs difficult" _ , Kara is shocked by this new information  _ "do we get ratings for this?" _ , Siobhan laughs out loud before answering as if it's the most banal thing in the world  _ "of course" _ , to Kara's despair.

In the first job her company was even kind, sensing her nervousness, she called Kara to sit down, the hands clasping Kara's, while words of encouragement and praise were spoken in a calm voice. Kara felt when hands began to roam over her arms, stopping at her neck gently pulling Kara closer, giving her a chance to back off if she wanted to. Kara looked into the woman's eyes, the desire already present in the dilated of her pupils, then looked down at her lips parted expectantly, warm breath blowing on her own lips and Kara dived into the kiss, the following movements were guided by increasing desire, in the usual rhythm of bodies.

Before leaving Kara allowed herself to look at the woman still lying in bed, to her surprise the woman was looking back at her with a sleepy smile on the lips, she whispered a  _ "good night" _ as goodbye, Kara smiled back before getting up to leave, stopping in front of the table by the door staring at the envelope, the urge to just walk away and leave the package there invaded her thoughts, as well as the memory of the late bills to pay, so she picked up the package and put it in the waistband of her pants, trying to hide as much as possible by covering it with her t-shirt, she practically ran out of the room before regret spoke louder and she was tempted to go back and leave the money.

Her second company was far less kind than the first, Kara could feel the irritation grow in the woman as she stood, still unsure what to do with her hands, the woman led her to the bed, taking the initiative and setting the pace to her liking, in the end the woman got dressed and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kara can't deny that the attitude caused her a discomfort, a sense of rejection in her, a feeling that stayed with her for the rest of the night and made her wonder if that was what she wanted for herself, if she could bear that feeling every time she returned to home. With that in mind, Kara decides that the next morning she'd call Siobhan saying that she no longer wanted to, she had already gotten enough for her overdue bills and a little more for the next month, she just didn't expect to wake up with a message giving time and place for an new job, Kara sighs in defeat " _ one last time ... one last time" _ she tells herself before waking up to the day.

But this wouldn't be her last time and Kara knew in the moment her eyes met those green eyes.

Cat Grant, the Cat Grant, which Kara spent most of her teenage years admiring on television, she didn't miss a show, which was enough for Alex not to get out of her way, declaring her little sister's passion for the woman, which Kara never dared to deny even today, always having her attention taken by the woman wherever she went, giving an interview or on the cover of a magazine. 

This same Cat Grant, was looking at her with a satisfied smile on her face as she looked her up and down, her perfectly neat curls, softly shaking when the woman moved further into the room. Kara followed her as if a thread pulled her toward the woman, her feet gaining life, the woman's perfume invaded her nostrils and lit all her senses and, when Cat Grant touched her, her skin seemed to burn, when Cat Grant kissed her, Kara felt melt, when Cat Grant came into her arms, Kara knew that would be her end.

The brush in her hand breaks, the memory of their first night together was the last thing Kara needed to invoke at the moment, her frustration and anger grow once again, she decides to drop her painting materials, setting aside, going to the bedroom looking for her sneakers, a good run was what she needed right now, clear her head and leave those feelings aside, at least for a few minutes.

  
  


///

Cat had barely slept the night before, anger-glazed blue eyes haunting her every time she dared to close her eyes, so the huge sunglasses on her face weren't just a ornament she chose for the day, but a way to try to hide the huge bags under her eyes. Cat blamed sleep deprivation for the bad mood that day and no one dared to come near her office, except for Eve who had no choice and ended up taking it all by herself, until Cat felt sorry for her in the early afternoon and dismissed her assistant earlier that day, but Cat regrets right after the decision, apparently having no one to discount her frustration with invoked the thoughts she'd been ignoring all day.

Cat knew the moment she decided to make a second appointment with the same person that it would be a bad idea, the voice of reason shouting in her mind that she would regret it, but her finger touched the send anyway and it has been like this for almost a year now. The more time passed and the meetings continued the more the voice in her mind screamed, until a moment came that Cat no longer heard it, those blue eyes and sunny aura shutting down any warning signs, which Cat tortures herself for letting it happen. The initial intention was exactly the opposite, not clinging, not bonding, no headaches and all she got was just that.

Frustrated and angry, Cat takes the glasses off her face and tosses them on the table, running the hands over her face, trying to clear her thoughts, Cat Grant is a mess and Cat Grant wasn't a mess, it wouldn't be now that she would become one. She reaches for the phone on the table and touches the familiar contact, demanding the usual presence for tomorrow, Cat Grant wouldn't allow herself another day like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, kudos are always welcome, you can also talk to me on Tumblr @thecoloredpartofme and once again, sorry for any english mistakes, I'm still learning, feel free to point it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone, let's hope good things happen in this new cycle.
> 
> Over here we will see what happens in the appointment…

**Chapter 3**

She's late. She had never been late before, a fact that further heightens Cat's irritation. With a glass of whiskey in hand, Cat walks around the room, trying to vent her anxiety and get her thoughts in order. Cat didn't know what to expect from this meeting, her head had formulated a hundred different situations and none of them had the end of her pleasure, if Cat wanted to be honest with herself, she didn't know what an ending would please her.

Assuming a relationship with another woman, moreover younger than her, that she didn't know much about besides her, recently discovered, talent for painting, not even her name Cat knew. Assuming a relationship was unthinkable, all she doesn't need now is a scandal like that, it's all the board wants to get her out of the game for good.

Cat swallows a large dose of whiskey, the alcohol burns in her throat and blurs her thoughts, there was something else that weighed on Cat if she makes a decision like that, her mother. Cat tries to cover it up and most of the time she can, but what her mother thinks about her still affects her in ways that are too deep to be easily ignored.

And, of course, who said the younger woman would be interested in assuming on a relationship with Cat, all the exposure that would come with the package and all the fame of iced-heart and strong temperament so well built over the years by herself. No, that wouldn't interest the younger woman.

While ending whatever it was they both had seemed unbearable to Cat, these two days have been a hell, she doesn't eat straight, she doesn't sleep straight, she doesn't work straight. Cat isn't sure what kind of spell the younger woman cast on her, but she knows it was one of the strong ones, it's the only explanation she can give to understand how someone managed to affect her the way this woman is affecting, this or Cat would have to admit to falling in love with the younger woman and no, that isn't what is happening.

Cat Grant isn't falling in love, much less for a shy girl with an easy smile and with the eye of a blue that Cat dared not compare to anything she had ever seen in her life. Not for the girl with soft lips, warm body, strong arms and soft hands that led Cat to sensations not yet experienced. Not for the girl whose angry eyes stared at her, cutting Cat into smaller and smaller pieces every time she remembers that all that hatred was directed at her.

A noise at the door takes Cat out of her thoughts, a mixture of fear, anxiety and longing, though Cat would never admit the last, comes heavy in her heart, speeding and nearly choking her, until the figure came into the room and Cat realizes it isn't who she's expecting. No, it isn't the blond hair she's used to, a complete stranger is entering the room and frustration grows in Cat's chest, "what are you doing here?" the brown-haired figure looks across the room at her, a question in her expression, clearly confused by the question "Uh… you arranged it here and at this time," Cat's irritation can be felt from afar, the woman cringes slightly from her place in the room, "I didn't ask for you" Cat goes back to the bar in the corner of the room, definitely needing to refill her glass with another shot of whiskey, the woman responds, a slight hesitation evident in her voice "yes… but she didn't accept to come, so they sent me in place" _. _

_ She didn't accept to come,  _ Cat doesn't believe she spent the whole day waiting to be dismissed like this, through a stranger, independent of anything she deserved more, she's Cat Grant after all "I didn't know you had a choice" the comment provokes a reaction in the posture of the woman who straightens, no longer cornered "you may think of us as mere objects to fulfill your desires, but we have feelings and our superior respects that very much". Cat gets the answer as a deserved slap, regretting the previous comment as soon as it came out of her mouth, the alcohol definitely having an effect. She knows there's so much behind each of the people involved in this business, the events of the last night made that clearer than ever. 

Cat exhales and takes a sip of her whiskey, she's exhausted "you can take your money and go," the woman hesitates, Cat turns around waiting for the door to close, which doesn't happen, instead the woman tries to get a little closer, Cat can hear her wobbly footsteps, "are you sure?... I know you've been with her for a while, a new experience can be good", Cat turns to stare at the woman without interest, not that the woman in front of her isn't attractive, but Cat has no head for it now, "I assure you it will be good," Cat smiles at the woman "something tells me it really would be" your tone is kind "but no, thanks", a certain disappointment crosses the woman's face, with a weak smile she takes the package and goes out the door leaving Cat alone, just her and her thoughts, thoughts that always end in blue eyes, to Cat's frustration.

///

Kara hears in the background a very out of tune voice sing a song she doesn't recognize, too lost in her own thoughts to worry about it. Alex practically forced her to come, pulling her away from the painting she was working on and pushing into a bath. By the time Kara leaves, a change of clothes is already waiting for her on the bed, the thought she had throughout the bath, of fooling her sister and falling straight into the bed, falls apart when she notices Alex with the arms crossed against the doorjamb,  _ "I know you well little sister" _ , Kara snorts, and practically crawls to the bed and gets dressed.

The noise that blows as soon as they open the door to enter the bar, makes Kara moan in frustration, all she wanted for tonight was silence, was to lie on her bed and curl up in the blankets, Alex pulls her sister by the arm and looks for Kara's gaze until she's looking back  _ "you don't want to tell me what happened and I respect that, but I won't leave you alone like this one more night" _ , Kara knows that her sister is only worried about her and tries to smile, the two go deeper into the bar until they meet Maggie and Winn, Alex's co-workers, Kara greets them both and sits next to Winn who offers a drink.

Kara tries to be present at the table conversation, but in a few minutes everything around her is blurred and the sound becomes nothing more than a background noise, she gets lost in thought, it's after 9 pm, she watches at the clock hanging on the wall across the room and she remembers where she should be now.

Today she was awakened with the message marking time and place, she would lie if she said that wasn't surprised, after what happened she imagined that would never receive the message again, especially after Cat's reaction. She was curious, the woman had accused Kara of stalking her off work, breaking one of the rules, so what did she want?. Take satisfaction once again, make sure Kara wouldn't open her mouth about what they were doing or worse, thought they might act as if nothing had happened? Kara laughs out loud, without emotion,  _ what audacity!  _ Kara wouldn't be treated the way she was and simply accept, that was supposed to be her night she waited so long for a chance and when she gets the woman shows up to ruin everything, she was the intruder, Kara was exactly where she should be. Anger grows once more in her chest and she didn't even get up from the bed yet and it was this feeling that gave Kara enough courage to refuse the job, pressing send before the memories of green eyes, soft skin and the unique fragrance of a perfume screamed louder than her reason.

Throughout the rest of the day that message stuck in her head, another day that she can't evolve the painting in front of her, Kara snorts, setting her brush aside, seriously considering going out for a run when the doorbell rings and a very insistent Alex comes into the apartment and drags her here.

Kara feels as Winn's shoulder touches hers, trying to get her attention, any other day she would give her friend all the attention, always nice to talk to him, light and fun, but today she wasn't willing to do anything and just ignores him looking ahead, she sees Alex talking to Maggie with a stupid smile on the face. Kara can't help but smile, Alex has a crush on the detective for so long, but never take action on that, to Kara's desperation that, at times like this, holds back the urge to push their heads together until they finally kiss.

Kara feels a touch in her hand holding the hot beer bottle, she has to blink a few times to focus her vision on the smiling woman in front of her "hey... you don't want to miss this…", Kara follows Maggie's gaze until she reaches the small stage in the corner of the bar and sees her sister pick up the microphone, the start of Heaven Is a Place on Earth chords invade the place and a very out-of-tune Alex starts following the lyrics on the screen. When Kara realizes, she's already laughing out loud with Maggie and Winn, is already in her third beer and beating Alex in the pool, when she least realizes it's already one o'clock in the morning and she no longer thought of Cat.

At least not until she get home, lie in the bed, close the eyes and the figure of green eyes and blond curls that framed the delicate features of the most beautiful face Kara had ever seen, haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Cat get over this appointment?...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Comments, suggestions, kudus are always welcome, see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cat remembers a special moment… and discovers a important information…
> 
> There will be music in this chapter, for those who don't know or want to read listening to the music here is the link
> 
> https://youtu.be/gRARTIdYEqw
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 4**

Cat had already laid off three employees in the past two days and made another five burst into tears in her office. Lucy honestly didn't understand how Eve is surviving this phase of her boss, clearly not unharmed, Lucy could tell by the huge bags the woman carries under the eyes and the exhaustion evident in the assistant's posture.

Lucy walks past her with a slight nod, the blond woman wishes a silent good luck with the look. Lucy straightens her clothes and takes a deep breath before stepping into Cat's office, who keeps using the computer giving no sign of noticing the woman standing in the middle of your office, that's why Lucy can't help the little jolt she gave when Cat asked what she wanted.

Lucy is there as a friend, she knew Cat well enough to know that the woman is struggling internally with something, that the anger and frustration are just a reflection of this fight, what she didn't know is which issue is plaguing her friend so intensely, Lucy hadn't seen Cat like that in a long time, to be honest, she thinks she never saw her friend like that.

She walks around the room until she sits in the chair in from of Cat, which doesn't look away from the computer even for a second "do you come here to stare at me?", Lucy tries to ignore your sharp tone "Cat…" she begins, her voice steady, trying to bring the woman's attention to her, which doesn't happen "... please, talk to me".

Lucy sees when her friend's shoulders tense, she knows Cat is feeling concern in her tone of voice, but the woman doesn't give in, instead she draws your usual bored look when looks at Lucy, "about? You need to be more specific, save my time and yours", Lucy stares at her starting to get angry "Cat, don't run from the subject, what's going on?" she's almost begging, Lucy swears she saw a glint of tears in her friend's eyes and her concern increases, Cat tries to disguise by rolling the eyes, "again, what are you talking about?" comes out of Cat's mouth a little less firmly than intended, your voice breaking.

Lucy notices the hesitation in Cat's voice, "do you really want to do this?" she seeks Cat's gaze until the woman looks back at her "Cat, I just want to help you", Cat looks right at Lucy, she can see how much her friend is fighting not to give in.

Lucy knows that Cat doesn't have many people in your life, for Lucy herself to break this barrier was difficult, but once she got Cat and she became great friends and confidants, there was nothing Cat didn't tell Lucy and vice versa, so it's very hard for her to understand what is happening to her friend.

"I'll be fine" Cat says, looking away, Lucy looks at her, she feels that if she push a little more the reaction will not be the best, she sighs accepting defeat, gets up to leave "you're not bitter Cat, you're not this monster that you built to defend yourself from everything and everyone, don't let this facade take over you, don't become that monster".

Cat watches as her friend walks out the door, the words echoing in her head repeatedly, she doesn't think Lucy is right, maybe she's this monster without feelings. She really wanted to be this monster, so maybe she wouldn't be here choking on feelings she didn't even dare to recognize.

///

Kara is surprised with herself, today finally managed to concentrate enough and continue her painting. The great difficulty is being preparing the shade of green she wants, that particular shade of green, with a golden hue that depending on the light could easily be mistaken for a honey brown, that particular shade of green that Kara knew very well whom it belonged to and, only after Kara stopped running and decided to accept that this painting it's about Cat, that her work began to flow again.

Maybe that's what she needs, use her painting to vent this swirl of feelings inside her, maybe this way she can close this story, this part of her life. Maybe this way she will forget this woman once and for all, go on with her life and focus on her career, that's what Kara needs.

Focus.

///

Cooking, Cat decides to cook tonight, she needs to occupy her mind and body, this house has been increasingly lonely, as a reflection of Cat herself. Maybe she should move, fetch something a little smaller, so maybe the loneliness isn't as stark as it's now.

Cat takes a sip from her glass of wine, deciding to put a song to fill the room, she connects the phone to the speaker and plays it in a random playlist, she regrets the second the first chords of a guitar starts. 

She knows this song, she had this song played for her in a kind of private show, sung by a voice so sweet and so beautiful, Cat's world stopped for those minutes.

Cat remembers that day when the younger woman arrived, fumbling to enter the room with a bag of what Cat assumed to be a guitar, hanging on the back, the woman tried an apology  _ "I needed to bring, I came straight from…" _ , Cat notices the woman falter, realizing that was about to share something personal. 

Cat wanted to ask her to continue, she wanted so much to know more about her. The woman adjust the glasses in the face, a movement she always made when she felt nervous, out of place  _ "hum… I had… had to bring it, I hope it's okay" _ , she looks expectantly at Cat, of course there were no problems, Cat just waved for the woman to approach, leaving the bag against the wall near the door, the woman came to meet her without hesitation.

Cat remembers lying down, her head to the end of the bed and the other woman leaning against the headboard. Cat allowed herself these moments of tranquility, her body as relaxed as ever, they both stood there without saying a word, just keeping company for each other.

Cat felt the younger woman's warm hand resting near her feet, just a few inches and they would be touching again, Cat imagined those hands doing a massage in the area, she's sure that the woman in question would be great in massage, Cat shakes her head, dismissing this growing will, with the movement she picks up the forgotten bag on the other side of the room, sparking curiosity on her.

_ "So, do you really play or are you just trying to impress someone?" _ , the other woman takes a while to understand what Cat is talking about, until she follows to where Cat is looking,  _ "ahh… that" _ , Cat sees the slight blush that starts at the neck and rises to the other woman's face, Cat doesn't understand why she finds it so adorable,  _ "I really play". _

The voice in Cat's mind warns her not to ask what she's about to, but she doesn't listen, shutting it up again in her head  _ "play it for me?", _ the woman is tense with the request, looks at Cat for long minutes  _ "are you sure?", _ Cat confirms smiling at her.

The woman still hesitates for a moment, until finally she gets out of bed, stopping midway to pick up and put on your underwear, when she comes back with the guitar in hand, Cat grabs some pillows and puts it behind the head, giving support so she can look at woman,  _ "any specific song?" _ she asks while adjusting the instrument,  _ "whichever you prefer" _ , the woman looks at her for a long moment before starting to play the instrument  _ "I've been practicing this one..." _ she says before the first word of the song comes out of her lips.

_ There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth. _

_ There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt. _

_ It's still a little hard to say what's going on _

The woman's voice catches Cat by surprise, sweet and melodic, stroking Cat's ears as skillful fingers move through the instrument without hesitation.

_ There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness. _

_ There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed. _

_ You step a little closer each day. _

_ Still I can't see what's going on. _

Cat finds herself completely enchanted, completely taken by the moment, her eyes glazing over the woman in front of her, a feeling of warmth takes over her heart.

_ Stones taught me to fly. _

_ Love taught me to lie. _

_ Life taught me to die. _

_ So it's not hard to fall. _

_ When you float like a cannonball. _

Cat wished she could have photographed that moment, the half-naked woman in front of her completely lost in the song. Cat had the opportunity, at least for those few minutes, to see the woman in her essence, her true self and Cat had never seen her prettier.

_ There's still a little bit of your song in my ear. _

_ There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear. _

_ You step a little closer to me. _

_ So close that I can't see what's going on. _

The music continues to fill the apartment's silence while Cat takes the last sip of her glass of wine, the plan to occupy her mind not to think of the other woman going downhill in the first few minutes. Cat begins to accept that maybe forgetting isn't the right choice, maybe she should do the opposite,  _ but how should I do that? _ She had nothing to begin with, not even a name.

_ Stones taught me to fly. _

_ Love taught me to lie. _

_ Life taught me to die. _

_ So it's not hard to fall. _

_ When you float like a cannon. _

Until Cat remembers one thing, she leaves the empty glass on the kitchen counter and walks down the hallway, stops facing the wall in front of the entrance door and search in the painting, that occupies almost the whole wall, by the artist's signature, until she finds, right there in the lower right corner painted so delicately, the name  _ Kara Danvers _ .

_ Stones taught me to fly. _

_ Love taught me to cry. _

_ So come on courage. _

_ Teach me to be shy. _

_ 'Cause it's not hard to fall. _

_ And I don't want to scare her. _

_ It's not hard to fall. _

_ And I don't wanna lose. _

_ It's not hard to grow. _

_ When you know that you just don't know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not hard to fall...♫
> 
> Now Cat has more solid information, how will she use it? ... and Kara really thinks she can get over Cat ... uhum…
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Cat do now that she knows Kara's name?.... to Kara's surprise...
> 
> I will try to continue with the updates twice a week, let's see if I can, good read!

**Chapter 5**

Cat is about ten minutes, sitting on the couch staring at her phone on the center table in front of her.  _ Kara Danvers _ , now she has a name to put on the woman who has been occupying her mind so insistently. Cat thinks it will be easy to search for this name on social medias and find the woman she's looking for, what she doesn't know is what she will do when she finds her, texting seems ineffective, Kara could just ignore the message and Cat would continue with her agony and yet there're the consequences that any attitude would bring, going after the woman means admit things she doesn't want to, that she's not ready to face, she thinks of Lucy's words.

Cat over the years, has been closing on a protective shell that very few people can pass, Lucy was one of them and if she was honest with herself, she'd assume that Kara Danvers was too. No one had been able to affect Cat the way the younger woman did and this at the same time amazes and terrifies Cat. With this realization, Cat takes the phone with determination, if anyone can affect Cat in this way, that person deserves her attention.

Several results appear on the phone screen, the Kara Danvers that Cat looks for, appears fourth in the list. In the small profile picture, the woman is smiling so wide that the corners of her eyes close, Cat can't help the smile that grows on her face, the woman is so lovely in the picture, Cat never saw her smile so wide, imagined what it would be like to have that smile directed at her, just the thought of it warmed her heart.

She touches the picture and is directed to Kara's profile, _ painting is silent poetry _ is written in the bio. Cat slides the thumb across the screen and a very happy smiling Kara at a table full of candy is the first photo Cat sees, then photos of the most beautiful landscapes Cat has ever seen. Kara being hugged by a smiling red haired woman  _ love u sis _ in the description,  _ work day _ in the following description, in the photo a lonely and unfinished canvas positioned next to a window, in the background the National City sky in shades of blue and orange illuminate the  ambience.

Cat doesn't realize she's holding the breath, not until her lungs demand for air. Part of her felt guilty about invading Kara's intimacy, doing exactly what she accused the other woman of doing, but she can't stop, every photo more about Kara is revealed and Cat wants to know, wants to learn, wants to understand who's Kara Danvers, who's the woman who turned Cat upside down.

A new post flashes at the beginning of the screen, Kara just made a new post confirming attendance at a workshop that would take place the next day and taking the opportunity to call your followers to the event. Cat looks at the address and time, her heart races in anticipation. She could go to the event, meet the woman face to face, but that would be too crazy, what an excuse she would give for stalking the woman and go after her, what an excuse she would give, because admit the real reason she would never do.

Cat throws the phone back to the center table, runs her hands over the face, the tiredness of the day starting to take effect, she heads toward her bedroom to sleep, the sleep is slow to come and when it finally dominates her, the image of a smiling Kara Danvers lulls her dreams and the next day when she wakes up, the memory of a certain workshop that would take place in a few hours, is hammering in the back of her head.

///

Kara turns a corner holding her painting material, hurrying down the street for fear of being late, once in awhile apologizing for bumping into someone. She arrives at the marked address, a large door is open and a long path of stairs leads her to the studio, where some people are already sitting in front of easels with blank canvas on it. 

She walks into the room choosing a place to sit when a familiar voice calls her name, turning around Kara drops some of her materials on the floor, clumsy, the woman laughs and lowers to help Kara retrieve her things, "how are you? It's been a while since we met" Lena asks, picking up and handing the materials to Kara, "yes true" Kara says shyly, adjusting her glasses on the face, "I'm glad you made it today" Lena has a smile on the face, "a class of yours? ... I wouldn't miss for anything", Lena puts the hand on Kara's left arm, making a light affection "thank you, now sit down that class is about to start", Kara smiles and turns to sit in her seat.

Kara had a great admiration for Lena, they met two years ago when Kara went to attend one of the workshops that the woman offered to NCU students, since then Kara has always attended the courses of the woman and a friendship between the two was inevitable. Lena is very talented, her works delighted Kara who had in the woman's works inspiration for her own.

The class begins, Lena explains the subject and the technique, everyone in the room pays full attention to the woman, then everyone picks up their materials and begins to put the theory into practice. Lena walks around the room watching the students, sometimes stopping to comment on something with one, "excellent job" she tells Kara when she comes to her side "keep it up and soon you will be the teacher" she says with a smile, Kara just adjust her glasses in the face, embarrassed "t...thank you," Lena smiles at her once more before heading across the room.

For the first time in days, Kara manages to focus on her art, in her mind nothing but the brush, the inks and the canvas in front of her. The feel of the brush gliding over the canvas, the way colors come to life as they are mixed and arranged on the canvas, the feeling of satisfaction when the image, once only in her head, comes alive, Kara was missing all of this. 

Kara is one of the last to leave the room, putting the finishing touches on the painting before starting to collect her material, Lena arrives to say goodbye "see you soon?", Kara turns smiling at the woman "well, I hope so, today's class was wonderful", Lena smiles back at Kara, "Seriously, that was all I needed right now", Lena's eyebrow rises in curiosity "problems?".

Kara regrets raising the issue, the day had been so good and productive, she didn't want to ruin it "no... nothing much... I need to go now, I booked with my sister and I can't be late", Lena tilts the head looking for Kara's eyes that deviates, then she approaches and offers a hug that Kara receives with affection, they say goodbye and Kara heads her way to the exit.

Her mind and body so light as a long time they aren't, she goes down the stairs, she sees the light at the end of the hallway indicating the afternoon sun outside and when she walks through the door her feet stop moving, the surprise paralyzing her, it takes a few seconds for her to remember how to speak, for her to remember the anger she's feeling at the woman standing in front of her.

"what are you doing here?" Kara is surprised by the coldness of her own voice, "I want to talk to you", Kara laughs, disbelieving of the woman's audacity "we have nothing to talk about" she passes the woman, determined to go her way without looking back, until she hears a "please" and the word catches Kara off guard, she stops midway.

Cat Grant isn't the kind of person who asks  _ please _ , especially with that pleading tone. Kara turns to face Cat, she never imagined that one day would see the woman this way, so vulnerable. 

Kara knows she shouldn't, but when she looked into those green eyes staring back at her, she no longer had the strength to deny the request, she breathes defeated "there's a coffee shop right around the corner", Cat breathes, Kara sees the tension slipping from your shoulders, "if you don't care about the location, of course" Kara adds teasing, Cat rolls her eyes "no, I don't care", Cat walks past Kara prompting the younger woman to walk again and make her way to the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this conversation unfolds…
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is following this story, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

**Chapter 6**

Cat mentally thanks Kara for choosing the farthest table for the two to sit, she was willing to give in today, to tear down the walls she built around herself, but that didn't mean being caught by some lurking paparazzi or a funny guy wanting to be famous on the internet.

Kara sits in front of her restlessly, her posture rigid, her arms on the table, looking everywhere but at Cat, "so what do you want to talk to me so badly?" your tone is cold and it bothers Cat.

She looks at the woman in front of her for long seconds before answering, it wasn't easy for her to be here today, it wasn't easy for her to say what she came to say. Cat was too used to having things her way, too used to feeling nothing, not caring, that being here today requires tremendous strength from her "I want to apologize".

Kara immediately looks at Cat, surprised by the woman's words, until your features return to the scowl of before "for what exactly? You need to be more specific than that", Cat looks deep into Kara's eyes, she sees there deep in that sea how much the woman is hurt, Cat's heart hurts to know that she was the cause of this pain.

"for everything," Cat is exposed and vulnerable, for a long time she hasn't felt the the panic that is, being like this in front of someone. Kara is looking at her now, Cat feels like the woman could see her soul and she's afraid, afraid of what the woman might find there, afraid that it will make the woman turn away from her once and for all, so she looks away, focuses on her hands on the table.

"I shouldn't have acted that way, I-" Cat pauses, her mind a whirlwind, there're so many things she wants to say "I panicked when I saw you there" Cat risks looking at Kara, the woman's eyes are on her, patiently waiting for her to continue "you're right, I don't know anything about you, I shouldn't have assumed anything, much less the way I did".

Kara gives no reaction, to Cat's despair, the woman just looks at her. Cat no longer knows what to say, suddenly feeling stupid for exposing herself that way, Kara was probably fine, living your life without even remembering Cat's existence.

"what do you want?" Kara catches Cat's eye with the question, not understanding very well, "you come here and tell me all these things... what do you want, that I accept your apology?", Cat thinks she sees in Kara's eyes a certain expectation, as if she wants Cat to say no, that she wants more. But Cat isn't sure about that, thinks she's just deluding herself, seeing what she would like to see in those blue eyes.

Cat wanted Kara to accept the apology, but she also wanted Kara to come back, she can't deny that anymore "I want you to come back", Kara stares at Cat for long seconds without saying a word, an eternity for her, "fine" she finally says, though your tone is less cheerful than Cat would have liked it to be.

Cat lets out a breath she doesn't even realize she's holding, she wants to smile at Kara, lighten the mood around the table, but the woman's expression leaves no opening for it. Cat's heart tightens in her chest, something telling her that things will not be as they had before, what they had is broken and she didn't think it could be fixed.

When Kara gets up from the table to leave, with only a nod as goodbye, Cat hopes she's wrong, that tomorrow when they meet, Kara is smiling at her from the bedroom door.

///

Kara spends the rest of that day and the next day with that decision hammering in her head, she feels that was finally getting over the situation, focusing on her art, going back to her personal life, hanging out with her friends and having fun,  _ why did this woman have to show up? Why did she have to come and turn everything upside down again?. _

Kara was so surprised by the attitude, she expected a lot from Cat, unless she would come after her, that she would apologize, that she would ask Kara to come back _ , what did that mean?. _

A flame of hope arises in Kara, maybe the other woman felt something for her, maybe the nights they shared together had some effect and turned into more than just business, maybe those moments really meant something, that Kara wasn't being so deluded into thinking that way before.

But then she remembers everything she's ever heard about Cat and, as much as she doesn't like to define people based on common sense, Kara knew that some of it was true. Cat was a woman of whims, used to having what she wants and how she wants it, it wouldn't be for Kara that she would change, no, Cat was just trying to shape the world at your will. Cat Grant isn't the kind of person who is rejected, no one dared to say no to Cat Grant, that's why she went after Kara, on sheer whim.

Now that Kara realized this, it was so obvious to her, Kara laughs at herself and her delusion. Cat Grant had no feelings, much less for her, Kara was just a play, a deal for the woman, this realization grows in Kara a feeling of anger. Cat really thought she could bring people to her feet, but no Kara, no, she wouldn't allow it anymore, if Kara was just a business, Cat Grant would also be just a business for her and it's with this feeling that Kara comes out the door to meet the other woman.

She's consciously late, she has the idea that punctuality is indispensable to Cat, so she doesn't care about the clock hand marking twenty minutes longer than agreed. When she arrives in the bedroom, a very impatient Cat Grant holds a glass of whiskey in the hand and looks at her with angry in the eye "you're late".

Kara can't deny herself the satisfaction of being able to cause the intended feeling in the woman "yeah... I had some things to do, but you can deduct it from the payment" Kara was having fun with all this, seeing the woman in front of her struggling not to express the indignation she's feeling "... or I can leave" she looks at the other woman in defiance, but Cat doesn't lose your pose "no, you stay", Kara can swear the other woman's pupils are dilated in arousal, Kara laughs to herself, Cat Grant really is something else.

///

Lucy can say that whatever happened the day before had not pleased Cat, judging by the way her friend's mood went from acceptable the day before to unbearable today, it takes a tremendous courage for Lucy to appear at her friend's door, who once again pretends not to see her standing there in the middle of the room.

"will you stand there looking at me forever?" Cat doesn't look away from the computer even for a second, "actually I will", in the answer Cat turns to face your friend, "if this will help me understand what the hell is going on with you", Cat keeps staring at her friend for another second before turning your attention to the computer "your life must be very uninteresting for you to care so much about mine".

Lucy swallows the poke, Cat really knew how to hurt when she wanted, "I care about you and as much as you want to throw me away, I'll stay here", Cat turns her attention to Lucy, she takes the glasses off the face and throws them on the table "there's nothing going on, Lucy" she tries to be as convincing as possible, but Lucy doesn't buy it, "yesterday you get here humming, today I catch your assistant crying in the warehouse, the hell that nothing is happening".

Cat stays quiet for long seconds, before deciding to get up and move closer to your friend "there's nothing going on, stop trying to play detective and get back to work" Cat is resolute, but Lucy wasn't a woman to give up, not that easy.

  
"you are stubborn and so am I, you know that very well" she begins to make her way out of the room "and I will find out what is affecting you so much...", suddenly an idea flashes in Lucy's mind, it might not be a  _ thing _ but a  _ person _ , and the way Cat falters in your posture when Lucy mentions a "... or who" says she may be getting close to finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fools, don't see what's right in their faces...
> 
> Comments, suggestions, kudus are always welcome, see you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst and a turning point…
> 
> Good reading

Chapter 7

Cat comes home frustrated once again that week, she takes off her heels as she makes her way to the kitchen in search of the whiskey bottle she's been yearning for all the way back home. Two rocks of ice and a good dose of the drink in the glass, Cat heads toward the balcony of her apartment, the night breeze blowing on her face, a relief to her tired mind. 

The work has been exhausting Cat, she knew building a media empire wouldn't be an easy task, along with the package would come a lot more responsibilities and headaches, but nothing that Cat wasn't prepared and willing to face, what she didn't expect was that halfway there a young blonde would appear and occupy her thoughts so insistently.

It's been two weeks since Kara agreed to meet Cat again and what she thought would be a relief to her turbulent mind since that day at the gallery, has been a torment in her days. Kara is distant than ever before, not even on her first dates when the woman stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do, waiting for Cat to take the initiative and even with trembling and insecure hands Kara touched her with such affection, such care, so much desire, even there when everything was new and strange Kara always looked her in the eyes.

Cat felt so good, so safe, so desired, when those warm and strong arms wrapped around her, it was so good that Cat wasn't afraid when one night asked the woman to stay a little longer. They shared a comforting silence, and on those nights, in those arms, in the presence of that woman, Cat allowed herself to forget the world and her armor, at least for those minutes and when Kara got up to leave, it was with a smile that she said goodbye to Cat, a smile that could warm Cat for days until her next appointment.

Now all Cat gets is cold, Kara doesn't look her in the eyes anymore, doesn't touch her with the same affection, doesn't smile at her. Now Kara is straightforward, there's no more hesitation, no more shyness, she comes and she goes like a hurricane, leaving Cat with nothing, alone naked on the cold bed of a hotel room, only her and her thoughts.

The irony of it all, is that this was exactly what Cat wanted from the beginning, she didn't want to get involved, the goal was to supply her sexual needs, without getting involved, without bonding, without feelings and now that she has it, she can't stand it, not after having experienced the warmth.

Cat takes the last sip of her whiskey, the ice hits lonely in the empty glass, the alcohol has the desired effect, makes her head heavy and thinking becomes a harder task, only this way Cat can slow her mind and stop thinking, only this way she dares go to bed and try to sleep, at least for a few hours before she has to be awake for another day.

Only this way for her, to keep her mind from hammering over the feeling she tries so hard not to admit feel for the younger woman.

///

Kara admits that she thought it would be easier to treat Cat coldly, the first night of the two, after Cat had gone after her, was quite an experience, it was no surprise to find out that Cat would like a bolder Kara, Cat loved challenges and, more than that, being challenged, Kara knew that, so their night was the most intense so far, was no surprise.

Surprise was the discomfort Kara felt when she left the woman alone in bed without saying goodbye, it required a huge effort from Kara not to look back, not to smile at the woman, Kara missed the smile she always got back. The smile that warmed her heart and when she came home was enough to lull her night with sweet dreams.

She thought it would be easier not to look into those green eyes and get lost in that immensity, not to touch that soft skin with all devotion, not to breathe that perfume until the fragrance was all she felt, even later when she got home and the smell was still there with her, impregnated.

Kara thought it would be easier not to have the woman wrapped around her, thought she wouldn't miss the warmth and security that those moments provided. Kara really thought she could, but all she got so far was hurt herself more.

Lying in bed in the complete darkness of her room staring at the ceiling, Kara can't help but memories of when they both quietly lay in bed, just enjoying each other's presence, the sense of calm and belonging Kara felt. That was all she needed, to be in the arms of the woman whom, as much as Kara tried to ignore, she's in love with.

Kara is in love with Cat Grant, there's no denying it, but assuming that to herself doesn't alleviate the pain and anguish that grips her heart, no. Because that feeling would never be reciprocal, because Cat Grant would never be interested in Kara Danvers, a newly graduated artist who can barely pay the bills. Kara Danvers is a failure and Cat Grant isn't interested in failures.

///

For some people staying late at work was a pain, for Cat it was a relief, silence and calm were a comfort for an exhausted Cat. With no employees to interrupt her work every ten minutes with unnecessary questions, Cat was finally able to focus on their own work rather than fixing their mistakes. Cat even allowed herself to take off the heels, unbutton a few buttons on her shirt and get more comfortable without having to maintain the usual flawless posture.

She was just reviewing the layouts of the next issue of CatCo Magazine, when the noise of high heels caught her eye, apparently she wasn't as alone as she imagined, a small figure with an amount of documents under the arms, walked toward the exit until she saw the office lights on and changed her path, Cat lowered the layouts to pay attention to her friend "I see I'm not the only one who works later in this company", Lucy laughs tiredly, sitting in the chair facing Cat "no, you're not".

Cat even takes pity on her friend, she looked exhausted "you know, if I wasn't looking at your tired face, I would say this is just another trap of yours to catch me alone and start with your motivational chats" Cat regrets the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, the sparkle in her friend's eyes already indicating what's coming next.

"it wasn't... but now it's going to be..." Lucy's tiredness softens a little, apparently annoying Cat is revitalizing, "oh, please.... don't you have a lot of work to do?" Cat points to the pile of documents Lucy has set aside, "but this is all about my job, you don't seem to know…" Lucy gets up from the chair, suddenly excited "but firing an employee requires a lot of paperwork for me to solve" she looks at Cat who rolls her eyes "don't blame me, blame their incompetence", Lucy laughs and starts pacing the room, anxious.

"you know, I came to a conclusion…" Cat just watches her friend circle the room, as if walking put in order the thoughts that must be running in that stubborn head, "it's definitely a person", Cat tries to disguise the fear that begins to grow inside her, fear of Lucy find out about everything, "which I still can't understand..." Lucy stops at the table and looks Cat in the eye, curiously "it's why you would hide a person that much".

Cat rolls her eyes and decides to get up too, anything not to stare at her friend "you're going crazy, that's right", Lucy laughs out loud, she's clearly having fun at Cat's expense, "maybe I really am... do you know I even thought you were having a secret romance with Maxwell Lord?", Cat turns to her friend, incredulous "you can only be kidding", Lucy shrugs, the amusement on her face "you didn't give me a lot of options".

Cat can't help but laugh at her friend's imagination "so you decided to create the worst romantic comedy of the century", Lucy laughs, leans against the table and looks at Cat, the fun giving way to a more serious tone as she goes on "you know you can tell me anything, don't you?", Cat takes a deep breath and stares at her friend "I know", Lucy leaves her place and walks closer to Cat "so why don't you talk to me?".

Cat holds back the tears that threaten to get out of her eyes "it's complicated", Lucy holds Cat's hands in yours "and why is it so complicated?", Cat has to look away from her friend and look at the ceiling trying to keep the tears in place "because I'm a mess, because under this armor, I'm afraid…" the words come out like a flood, Cat no longer has the strength to hold back what she's feeling "I… I'm afraid of the consequences, I'm afraid of facing the truth, and I'm..." Cat breathes, so much unsaid coming at once and choking her "I'm afraid of being rejected… who would be interested in someone like me?".

Lucy looks moved at your friend and pulls her into a hug, Cat is there for long minutes, feeling the affection of her friend, calming her emotions, "look at me" Lucy pulls back and waits until Cat is looking into your eyes "I don't know who put the opposite in your head, but you deserve to be happy", Cat laughs emotionlessly, she doesn't believe it.

"you deserve to have a life like anyone, get married, have children, whatever you want" Lucy wipes the tears from your friend's face "this isn't what will make you less successful, end your career or with the respect that people have for you, all this you have already conquered and no one takes from you anymore".

The tears keep coming out of Cat's eyes, for so long she has holded it, that now that they come out they don't seem to stop anymore, "what will end with you, is you keep running away from your feelings, your happiness", Lucy's words touches deep in Cat, "I don't know who that person is, but I know that someone who can leave Cat Grant in this condition, is someone who deserves attention".

Lucy shakes Cat by the shoulders, seeking a reaction from your friend "someone Cat Grant would fight for, with all your strength", Cat swallows the cry, Lucy's words penetrating her soul, renewing her spirits, "stop being afraid and go fight for your happiness", Cat hugs her friend once again, thanking the heavens for putting she on her path years ago.

After minutes embraced, the two say goodbye, Lucy leaves behind a motivated Cat, a Cat willing to finally take action, to finally re-command her life. 

Cat Grant is in love with Kara Danvers, assuming this is like taking the weight of the world off her shoulders and this time when she picks up her phone and make an new appointment, she's no longer afraid, the cold she feels in her spine is anxiety, anxiety to be face to face with Kara and finally say everything she's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it goes! 
> 
> see you soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

**Chapter 8**

Kara's muscles have barely begun to warm up and she already has to stop the run, Alex comes running after her already out of breath, sweat running down the back of your neck, as she approaches your sister she bends over and puts your hands on the knee, tries to breathe but the air doesn't come.

"I thought you guys had better physical fitness" Kara jokes with her sister, already preparing to run again, "a cop maybe, I don't need this to be in the lab all day" Alex straightens, but still unwilling to re-start the race, "no wonder you always come last in occurrences" Kara recalls the times Maggie, to annoy her sister, commented on this, Alex scowls at her "don't believe everything Maggie tells you".

Kara was about to answer her sister when her phone vibrates indicating a new notification, out of habit she immediately picks up the device, on the screen a message indicating the usual time and place. Kara's mood changes at once, the excitement and relaxation giving way to anguish and fear, the memories of last night alone in her room, all the anguish that filled her heart, today she would go through it all again.

"hey... earth to Kara" Alex wiggles the hands in front of your sister, trying to get your attention, Kara blinks out of her thoughts, "what happened?" Alex tries to look at your sister's phone, which immediately guards it back, avoiding Alex's curiosity, "nothing...", Alex doesn't believe, but before she can insist Kara is already starting to run again "are you coming or not?", Alex grumbles but follows your sister.

The early run was important to relieve Kara's mind, the wind in her face, the adrenaline rushing through her blood, the muscles tensing with the activity, was all she needed to get Cat out of her mind, Kara was so absorbed of everything around her, that Alex had to scream for her to stop and your tiredness was so big, that she didn't even insist on knowing who had texted Kara or what had happened.

After a long shower, Kara was revitalized and for the rest of the afternoon managed to pay full attention to her painting, she didn't even notice the time pass, not until her cell phone beeped at exactly 6 pm, notifying that she should start getting ready to meet Cat.

A part of Kara seriously thinks about unchecking, she's tired of coming home heartbroken, she feels she can't take it much longer, but the other part reminds her that this is the only way Kara has to see and be with Cat and even if it's painful, she knows it's less painful than never seeing her again.

Kara takes a deep breath before opening the door, preparing to find Cat on the other side and pretend to feel nothing for her, getting ready to get into the cold character that she has been incarnating in recent encounters, but what she finds when she opens the door, completely disarms her.

Cat Grant is standing beside a small table that Kara has never seen before in the room, on the table flowers, cups and plates, indicating a dinner for two. Kara looks at everything without knowing what to think, Cat is looking at her expectantly and Kara has never seen her more beautiful.

Wearing a knee-length dress, white and loose, perfectly designed blond curls, a light makeup that highlighted your eyes and when Kara looked at them, she saw a mixture of fear, anxiety and something she couldn't recognize, "hey..." comes out of Cat's mouth so soft, as if she's afraid any sound might scare Kara, "hey" Kara replies back, her voice almost a whisper.

///

Cat spent the whole day distracted, she couldn't think of anything but the appointment she'd scheduled tonight, Cat barely recognizes herself, the cold in her belly, the anxiety, she was feeling like a teenager.

She wanted everything to be perfect, so when she woke up, she herself called to the hotel and made the special requests for the night. She herself chose the dress, white, soft fabric, light and loose, perfect. She herself fixed the hair, perfectly drawn waves, soft and smooth. She herself bought the flowers, beautiful white lilies.

Cat wanted Kara to feel her in everything, that Kara could see Cat in every preparation, in every detail. She wanted Kara to see that tonight she's just Cat, not Cat Grant the future owner of a media empire, not the cold and stiff woman. No, today she would be Cat, today she would be without her barriers, without her protections, today she would be whole and exposed.

To Cat this is terrifying, so long ago that she can't remember the last time she was like this, without any armor, but she knew that if she wanted to conquer Kara, she would have to take everything down, be herself completely, open up.

Everything was ready, now just wait for Kara to arrive and this wait seemed like forever, Cat paced, arranged the flowers on the table, smoothed her dress, looked in the mirror, thought. That voice in her head screaming that this was all crazy, that it had all been a waste of time, that Kara would laugh at her face, but her heart was beating so hard in the chest that shut up the voice, this heart so fast, so anxious, so full.

And when the doorknob turned Cat felt her breath stop, her mouth went dry and her heart pounded so hard in the chest, that it wouldn't surprise Cat if Kara could hear it from across the room.

The confusion was evident in the blue eyes staring at her, Cat doesn't know how she got it, but she heard when her own voice greeted Kara so softly, afraid of scaring the woman, as well as heard when the woman's voice greeted her back, almost like a whisper.

Cat takes a deep breath, swallows hard and mustered the courage to continue, it's more solidly that she says the next words "do you want to sit? I asked to prepare dinner for us" Kara gets the words, she's still unsure, your eyes startled, "please?" Cat doesn't hesitate to ask, Kara stares into her eyes for long seconds until slowly making your way to the table, Cat sits down shortly thereafter, the heavy silence around them.

"Cat" Kara starts to say, but stops before she even starts, fear takes over her features, Cat looks at her surprise, this is the first time her name has been spoken by the woman, Cat likes how it sounds in the sweet and melodic voice, "it's okay, it's about time for us to call each other by name" Cat tries to reassure the woman, she still looks afraid when continues "what is it all about, Cat?" Kara still looks wary when she pronounces her name again, as if testing whether everything is really okay with that.

Cat despite the nervousness smiles at the woman, trying to calm her down "do you accept some wine?" Cat needs something to calm down, her heart is so fast that she feels she can choke at any moment, "no, thanks" Kara looks deep into Cat's eyes "something tells me that I will want to be sober for this conversation", Cat has to agree with Kara, she should be sober herself, but those blue eyes looking at her so deeply, makes it so much more difficult.

She takes a good sip of wine at once, needing courage to continue, "Cat…?" your name is said again by those lips,  _ will I ever get used to the sensation? _ Cat hopes not, it's wonderful.

"Kara", this time is the other woman who winks in your name, for Cat herself is a new experience, she never dared to say that name out loud, she knew that the day she said it, would have no return, it would make everything real, there would be no more secrets "Kara… I'm here to ..." Cat looks deep into those blue eyes, that looks at her expectantly. 

She remembers the feeling of safety, the smiles, the kisses, the touches, the warmth and the feeling that fills her heart at that moment, no longer makes her afraid, no, she's no longer afraid. She's sure.

"I'm in love with you".

That sentence fills the whole room, there is nothing left but the two women sitting facing each other.

Cat feels when tears start to fill her eyes, but they aren't from sadness, they aren't from fear, they're tears of relief for finally putting everything out.

"I am in love with you and I have been for so long, that keeping it a secret has been killing me  _ every day _ , little by little" Cat is wide open, vulnerable, exposed and for the first time in her life, it doesn't scare her "I'm a mess, I'm bitter, I don't know how to love and I'll probably end up hurting you, but I can't and I don't want to deny it anymore, you make me feel alive" Cat has never felt this way in her life, so light, so confident, so delivered.

Kara looks at Cat perplexed, with no reaction, with no words, a tear runs down your face, Cat is concerned and when she rehearses to call your name, the woman gets up and comes towards her, takes Cat by the hands and makes her stand.

Cat looks at those blue eyes and drowns in them without fear, feel when a warm breath blows on her lips, they're so close to each other, Cat turns her eyes to Kara's mouth, she's smiling, the most beautiful smile Cat has ever seen, without realizing she's smiling too.

A warm and gentle hand wipes a lonely tear that runs down her face, "I'm in love with you too" Kara says in a whisper, Cat's heart accelerates and the warmth fills it entirely, she doesn't think she was ever as happy as she's now.

"I've always been in love with you".

And the next thing Cat feels are the soft lips touching hers. The sensation is both known and new, the lips are the same, but the kiss is different and Cat groans at the sensation.

When a tongue rubs her lips and asks for passage, Cat accepts and melts at the touch, steady hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer, the sensation is almost too much and Cat needs air.

Kara's eyes are still close, your soft lips swollen from the kiss, hovering close to hers, longing for more. Cat runs a thumb over them, Kara opens your eyes at the touch, looks at her and Cat sees so much admiration, so much desire directed at her, that she can barely breathe, her heart full.

She pulls Kara back for another kiss, she runs her fingers through the silky hair on the woman's neck, pulling Kara into her, deepening the kiss even more and when a hand comes down from her waist to caress her exposed leg, Cat hitches the breath, she claim for air and Kara takes the opportunity to kiss the neck exposed with the movement.

Cat's whole body is on fire, she feels everything and is so good that she demands for more. She tries to unbutton Kara's shirt, longing for more, but she's shaking, Kara realizes the intention and pulls back, just enough to open the shirt, without worrying about the buttons, Cat groans with attitude and pulls out the white T-shirt that Kara wore under your shirt, the two pieces are thrown away somewhere in the room. The two collide the bodies when they return for another kiss.

A warm and firm hand rises over her thigh, dragging the dress along with the movement, the hand stops on the soft fabric of the underwear, Cat moans, she needs more, her hip grinds towards Kara’s body which moans, to Cat's delight "take it off" she asks, almost pleadingly, she needs to feel Kara's skin with hers.

Hands look for the clasp and as the hand goes down and the dress opens, a trail of chills forms along the way. Cat is barely able to stand, she raises one leg over Kara's waist, looking for support, the woman immediately wraps Cat and takes her to bed.

Their eyes connect for long seconds, both breathless. Cat raises the hands to touch Kara's face, who closes your eyes in the affection, Cat can hardly believe her luck, she's in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world.

Cat pulls her into a kiss, calmer, savoring the sensation, soon firm hands are rising up her sides, Cat feels it when her bra clasp open and the item falls sideways, forgotten. 

Kara go down her lips, spreading warm kisses along the way, when she reaches her breasts, Cat sees stars. Lips linger on the sensitive skin, Cat's waist arches, rising from the bed, asking for more, her hands slide down looking for push to bring Kara closer, the thick fabric she finds on the way bothers her, Cat's hands go down to find the zipper on the pants that Kara is still wearing, the pants slides down your legs and Kara tries to move as little as possible when she moves to take the piece out of the way.

When their bodies meet again, Cat moans at the sensation, skin on skin, they are on fire and she wants more. Kara's bra is still on the way and when Cat undoes the clasp and her breasts touch, they both lose air, Cat has never been like this before, it's all too much and she loves it.

Hands find the thin fabric of a underwear, Kara makes your way down, spreading soft kisses along the way and in each place, Cat burns.

When warm lips meet the swollen nerve, Cat's entire body reacts, a wave takes her body and all she feels are those lips taking everything that is hers.

And when she slides her hand down and the fingers find the warm and moist opening, Cat feels Kara's need when tighten around it. And when Kara screams, giving Cat everything that is yours, Cat feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good things are to come :)  
> see you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some fun and love
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 9**

A very insistent ray of sunlight passes through the curtain and burns Kara's face, she tried to move her head out of reach, but was unsuccessful. Her whole body is sore and when Kara remembered why, a wide smile invaded her face, she could feel the weight and heat of Cat's body entwined with hers.

She could hardly believe she's living this moment, she always imagined what it would be like to wake up next to the woman, those green eyes being the first thing she sees when she wakes up, kissing those soft lips wishing good morning.

Kara is even afraid to open the eyes and realize that everything is just a dream, fear that when she opens the eyes, she will be alone in the empty bed of her apartment, that the perfume that invades her senses is just an illusion that your mind has created, as it has happened on other occasions.

But Cat's weight moving on the bed, takes Kara out of that spiral of bad thoughts. It's real. Cat is naked, lying next to her on the bed and when Kara opens her eyes without any fear, she sees Cat looking at her with a soft smile on your lips, it's the most beautiful sight Kara has ever seen, "hey" Cat says, so softly, almost a whisper, "hey" Kara answers the same way.

They look at each other for long minutes without saying anything, just enjoying the moment, the world outside totally forgotten. Kara risks a caress on the face in front of her, Cat leans on the touch, closing the eyes, feeling the affection offered, "how are you?", Cat's smile widens, she looks deep into Kara's eyes when she says "happy", Kara's smile increases in the confession, "how about you?" a trace of insecurity flashes deep in Cat's eyes, Kara runs her thumb over Cat's cheek in affection "happy as never before", Cat smiles even more, any insecurity dying in the confession.

Kara puts a lock of hair behind Cat's ear, who traces random paths over Kara's chest with your fingertips, causing chills and Cat loves it, the silence is broken by Kara's stomach, growling with hunger, Cat looks at her amused "hungry?", Kara is a little embarrassed, but she can't deny "starving".

Cat laughs and leans forward, standing over Kara to pick up the phone on the table next to the bed, the movement to Kara's delight, gives a wide view of the woman's breasts and a warmth descends to Kara's center.

She doesn't think twice when she runs her hands down the sides of the woman, stopping at your ass, pressing the flesh with will and bringing the woman closer, Cat chokes in the middle of the call to the room service, she hurries to finish the order and returns, riding on Kara.

"I thought you were hungry" Cat says, an eyebrow raised in defiance when your hips start to grind on Kara, who bites her lip in need, "starving" Kara gets up to kiss Cat, cradling she on her hip "but I didn't say of what" Kara kisses Cat with hungry, which she returns with the same intensity.

///

A Monday has never been so pleasant before, even the employees seem to be working better, much less unnecessary problems and stupid mistakes for Cat to solve. 

She's even humming a song while reviewing some spreadsheets on her computer, she didn't even notice the figure standing at the door looking at her curiously "you're smiling" the lively voice catches Cat's attention "no, I'm not" she knows she's, she tried to disguise to maintain the usual pose in front of the employees, but honestly she couldn't, Cat is beyond happy.

"you totally are" Lucy persists and makes your way further into your friend's office "can't even hide", Cat looks at her with amusement, the smile widening even more "ok I'm smiling, so what?", Lucy pretends to be indignant with your friend "how,  _ so what? _ You have to tell me more about it".

Cat laughs out loud, rolling the eyes at Lucy "no, I haven't", Lucy is really outraged now "how not? I've been living a hell for the past few weeks, I deserve the least of consideration", Cat looks at her friend incredulous "you lived a hell?", Lucy looks at her as if the statement is obvious "we've all been through hell for the past few weeks", Lucy gestures backwards, indicating the floor staff, in this she's right and Cat makes a mental note to remember to give Eve a bonus this month.

"Okay, but that still doesn't give you the right to know about my personal life" Cat is enjoying annoying Lucy, "why, come on? What's the problem?" she looks pleadingly at your friend, who doesn't give in "why keep this person so secret, huh?", Cat responds only raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's a movie star?... A pop singer?...", Cat laughs out loud, Lucy's imagination is getting worse, "oh please" Cat responds rolling the eyes, Lucy moves in the chair anxiously "isn't it really Maxwell Lord?" she ponders, Cat looks at her indignantly "now you're offending me".

Lucy breathes in defeat, until she remembers something, Cat sees when the idea flashes in her friend's eyes, "It's a woman", Cat even tries to deny it just to keep teasing Lucy, but the smile on her face doesn't let it.

"It even offends me that you thought otherwise" Cat admits to her friend, Lucy smiles in victory, finally got some information about this person so mysterious, that turned Cat's head upside down "is that it's been a while".

Lucy remembers when one night, the two of them still in Metropolis, they went to a party where one of Cat’s sources for a story was going to be, Lucy was there for support in case Cat needed it, what she didn't expect was to see your friend get out of there kissing a beautiful Asian woman, leaving her there, alone.

"Bisexuality has no expiration date" Cat responds with a certain acidity, "of course not" Lucy point out, explaining herself and taking the opportunity to tease your friend "I meant that it’s been so long since you’ve been involved with anyone, that took me a while to remember all the options", Cat pretends to laugh at her friend's joke, "but I don't understand, why keep it a secret? Nobody has to do with your personal life", Cat breathes heavily, a certain tension settling in her "tell that to the board, those old men will use anything to see me out of the picture".

And although Cat doesn't say it out loud, she still had her mother, just thinking about the drama she’s going to do, Cat already has a headache. 

Lucy understands that things will not be simple with the board, but she's sure that your friend will know how to deal with it "Cat, I have no doubt that you will know how to handle with all this very well" Lucy smiles confidently at Cat "let's see" she replies a little less confidently.

///

Kara looked around her completely lost, she really wanted to be home, lying on the couch and enjoying her happiness. Yesterday she and Cat were together all day lying in that bed, but Kara is already missing the woman.

She can't wait to get home and text Cat, ask how your day went, if she spent the whole day thinking about her, simply knowing about Cat, Kara would spend a lifetime knowing more about the woman without getting tired.

"You're smiling" Alex's voice takes Kara out of her thoughts, "what?" Kara is still a little distracted, "you're smiling" Alex looks shocked, "and...?" Kara can't understand why it would bother her sister, "for no reason" Alex looks really shocked by the fact that people smile sometimes, Kara laughs at her sister's face.

"I am always smiling Alex, I'm not grouchy like you", Alex is outraged by your sister’s statement "I’m not grouchy", Kara is about to contest, but Maggie does it for her "I think you are", Alex's indignation grows even more "I smile", Kara and Maggie laugh at your statement, "I never saw" the detective comments.

Kara knows that the woman is just making fun of her sister, but Alex seems to take it very seriously, she tries to formulate an answer, but your mouth just opens and closes without a sound, until she gives up "I don't know why I called you two to help me".

Kara also didn’t know why her sister asked her to do this, she didn’t understand anything about motorcycles, how she should help her find that equipment she’s looking for "I didn't understand it either, you know I don't know anything about motorcycles, Maggie is the only one who could help you with that".

Kara wasn't looking at her sister when she made the comment, if she was, she would see the desperate face she made with the comment, "your sister is afraid to be alone with me for more than 5 minutes", Kara laughs and looks at Alex’s face, she doesn’t think her sister will survive until the end of this conversation, "this isn't true" Alex even tries to argue, but not very firmly, "true... it's more like 5 seconds" Maggie looks at Alex, the slight smile on your lips says that she's joking, but your gaze doesn't hide that there's some truth in the joke, Alex doesn't even know how to answer and chooses the easiest way, change the subject.

"I just wanted to know how you're, you were down a bit when we last saw each other and in the last few weeks we haven't been able to see each other" Alex turns to Kara, returning to the initial subject, "you could have shown up at my apartment, waking me up at 7 am as if the world was ending, as you always do".

Kara knows that the comment will only make her sister's situation worse, but she's enjoying having Alex put against the wall, who knows, maybe that’s what she needs to finally do something about Maggie, "your sister is an adult woman Alex, she clearly solved what was bothering her, that's why the smile on her face" Maggie tries to poke Alex again, "is this a hint?" this time is Alex who looks straight at Maggie, who doesn't back down, "I don't know, do you think it was?".

Kara stands there looking at the two women, left over from the conversation, she really would prefer a thousand times to be in home now. Alex still didn't answer, it's amazing how her sister seemed to lose your ability to speak close to the woman, to tell the truth, Alex lost any kind of ability, she became a complete mess.

Kara looks around trying to find anything else to focus on, other than the two in front of her, letting them have the privacy to settle their affairs, until she sees what she thinks it's what they came for "hey…", Alex turns so fast to your sister, desperate to have anything else to do but face Maggie, that even scares Kara.

"er… that thing we came to look for, I think it's there" Kara doesn't even dare say the name of the thing, she doesn't even know what it's, Alex practically runs in the direction indicated by Kara, Maggie rolls the eyes at Alex's attitude of running away again "saved by the bell" she says as she passes Kara making your way in the direction that Alex went, Kara adjusts her glasses, uncomfortable "I just wanted to be home" she mumbles to herself, before following the two women.

///

The workday had been more enjoyable, but that didn't mean it would be less tiring, Cat had a lot of work to do, putting in order everything she had put aside in the past few weeks, when the problems with Kara had occupied her head, now everything is resolved and thinking about Kara brought a smile to her face, lightness and memories of a wonderful day.

Cat's heart tightens in the chest, missing the woman, Cat is already missing Kara, she would give anything to have that sunny smile here now with her, those warm hands massaging her shoulders and neck, Cat closes the eyes wondering how good it would be.

The phone vibrating on the table takes her out of this waking dream,  **_thinking about you_ ** Cat reads in the message, a silly smile grows on her face, she leaves everything aside to answer Kara immediately  **_thinking about you too_ ** , she looks forward to more messages,  **_how was your day?_ ** , Cat relaxes in the chair, work left aside  **_good, but a lot of work and how was yours?_ ** .

Cat spent the day thinking about what Kara was doing, if she thought of her as she thought,  **_good, I started a new painting, I went out with my sister_ ** , Cat was about to answer interested in knowing more about the painting, when another message arrives  **_and thought about you all day_ ** , Cat smiles passionately at her phone, she thanks mentally for being the only one on the floor now, having stayed again after hours, she doesn't think her employees would respect her if they saw the face she's making now.

**_tell me more about this new painting_ ** , Cat fell in love with Kara's talent, hardly could wait to see more of your work **_I already miss you so much_ ** in other times admit that to anyone it would be very difficult for Cat, but not with Kara, with her Cat wanted to be open, to be whole,  **_come and visit me and I'll show you the painting_ ** , Cat's heart accelerates with the invitation,  **_and take the opportunity to be with each other_ ** .

Cat admits to being surprised by Kara's invitation, she didn't imagine that the woman would already invite her to your home, but Cat knows well that Kara knew how to surprise, it becomes even more clear why Cat fell in love with her. It's with a smile on her face and a chill in the stomach in anticipation, that Cat responds to the message  **_tomorrow night, I can't hardly wait_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

**Chapter 10**

Kara is standing in the middle of her apartment, hands on the hips, looking bleakly at everything around her, she shouldn't have asked Cat to visit her, the apartment is a mess, there're inks, brushes and paintings scattered everywhere.

Cups of coffee she drinks during the day scattered throughout the apartment, on the floor are three old shirts that she usually wears when is painting, she changes promising herself to take them to the laundry the next day, but she never has time to do it.

The pantry is empty and in the refrigerator there are only water, milk and a few bottles of beer and she doesn't even dare to see the state of the bedroom.

It isn't that she's a messy person, Kara only completely lost track of time when she's painting and ended up leaving everything for later repeatedly, until it accumulated and become all this.

But Kara needed to be honest with herself, this isn't all that is terrifying her, Cat is a woman of another social level, used to going in the most luxurious places, having everything good and the best, Kara couldn't give it to her, her apartment is a small place in the city center, there isn't even an elevator in the building.

Kara had no skill in the kitchen, she's barely able to boil water without causing an accident and the places she asks for food, are far short of what Cat usually eats.

Kara moans in frustration, she could send a message to Cat saying there was something unexpected and cancel it, but Kara didn't want that, she wants to see Cat, be with the woman, show more about herself and know more about her.

The memory of the happy smile, the passionate kiss, the warmth of being in Cat's arms, warms Kara's heart, she's missing the woman so much.

Kara decides, she ties her hair in a loose bun, goes to the pantry, fetches cleaning products and starts her marathon to make everything perfect to receive Cat, she wouldn't let a silly fear take over her.

Cat is in love with her, Cat wanted to be with her, she accepted the invitation, Kara would not let any fear stop her from being with the woman tonight.

///

Not even the stopped traffic could take the smile off her face, it was still only 1 pm and Cat is already thinking about dinner time, not even the meeting she's on the way to, could end with her good mood, "she's really powerful", but the woman sitting next to her in the car might would be able to.

Cat turns to Lucy, her smile fading and giving way to tedious "what?", Lucy doesn't back down "this mysterious woman, she has power, we have been standing for more than 40 minutes in the same place and you haven't complained once", Cat rolls the eyes at her friend and turns the attention to the car window, "in other times you would have fired Tom three times and cursed to the tenth generation of each of the drivers stopped in the traffic jam".

Cat knows it's true, in other times being in this situation would have been hell, but now in this moments she takes time to stop, enjoy the view, put her thoughts in order, breathe.

Having a full and warm heart really changes the way we view life, Cat admits to herself "you're right" Cat turns to look at Lucy again, this time without dislike, with an open heart "she really is powerful", Lucy smiles at Cat, so happy for your friend.

///

Just ten minute, just ten minutes and Cat will be here in her apartment, Kara's nervousness grows even more with this realization. Kara looks around the apartment one last time, checking to see if everything is in order, smooths the dress, checks that the hairstyle is still in order and when she least expects, the doorbell rings.

Kara feels her heart pounding in the ears of so fast it's, she stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath before finally opening it, the sight warms Kara's heart immediately, the nervousness suddenly forgotten.

Cat looks beautiful, flowing hair, perfect and soft golden waves, a red dress with lace details, she's holding a bouquet of flowers and the smile on your face makes Kara smile back, without even realizing it.

"Hey" Cat says softly, Kara takes a while to be able to formulate words again, she shakes her head and adjusts the glasses "hey… hi... good night", Cat can't help the laugh that escapes your lips, it's just adorable when Kara is like this, all embarrassed.

"these are for you" Cat hands the bouquet to Kara, who takes it clumsily in the hands, as soon as it's in her arms, she can smell the delicious perfume that comes from it and gets lost in the sensation, for a minute forgetting that they're still standing at the door "oh my God, Cat… I'm sorry" Kara steps away from the door and waves to Cat gets into the apartment, the woman passes by laughing and thanking her for the invitation, "I'm sorry for that", Cat stops by the kitchen counter and looks at Kara with amusement, Kara can hardly believe this is really happening.

Cat Grant is in her apartment, looking and smiling at her "I have to admit that I'm nervous", Cat tilts the head while looking at Kara smiling, she makes your way closer to her, Kara barely breathes, her eyes are glazed in the woman, "you don't have to be nervous, it's just me" Cat puts the hands on Kara's arms and caresses her gently, calming the woman, who seems to melt at the touch, "do you have where to put it?" Cat points to the bouquet still in Kara's arms, getting in the way, "oh… yes, of course" Kara walks away and goes to the cabinet looking for a vase to put the flowers, Cat takes the opportunity to look around.

"It's a good place, ample, well illuminated" Cat comments, Kara is putting the flowers in the vase when turns the attention to the woman "yes, that's why I chose it, it's great for me to do my paintings", in the commentary Cat's eyes go to the space ahead, near the windows, where she sees some canvas leaning against the wall and an easel covered with a cloth "you've been inspired", Kara takes a while to understand the comment, she gets close to Cat after having arranged the flowers, she sees to where the woman is looking.

"not really" Kara laughs a little awkwardly, adjusting her glasses, "these are blank canvas, I've been a little blocked, only now that I've managed to start a new one", Cat looks at Kara as if she wants to ask something serious, until she looks away "can I see it?", something tells Kara that this isn't what she really wanted to ask, but let it go, at least for now "of course".

Kara takes Cat by the hand and the electricity that runs through both makes them stop and looks at each other, the intimate touch surprises and fills them both with emotion, Kara swallows and has to force her feet to walk again, leading Cat to the easel.

Kara carefully discovers and fixes the easel "it's still in the beginning, almost a draft" she looks at Cat who is admiringly looking at the painting, Kara can't help the proud smile for being able to impress the woman with her work, "it's already beautiful" Cat doesn't take the eyes off the painting, observing all the details "you are really talented" she looks at Kara when she says that, the two look at each other for long minutes, both admired by each other.

"are you hungry?" Kara break the silence, but her eyes remain on the woman "or wants something to drink?", Cat smiles "a glass of wine, if you have it", Kara makes her way back to the kitchen, taking Cat by the hand still intertwined, "I have..." she leaves Cat sitting on one of the counter stools and goes in search of glasses and the bottle of wine.

"I hope it pleases you, I asked a friend, I confess that I don't know much about wines", Kara serves and hands Cat a glass, she eagerly waits for the woman to take your first sip, Cat has a smile on the corner of the lips and makes a suspense, to Kara's despair, "it's wonderful", Kara lets out the breath she was holding, she has to thank Maggie for the tip.

Cat is looking at Kara with a slight smile on the face "you really are nervous", Kara adjusts the glasses, shy "yes... I want it to be perfect", Cat smiles at Kara, who barely believes in her luck, having this smile directed at her is like a dream, a dream that has come true.

"can i serve dinner?" Kara is afraid that the food will get cold and she wouldn't risk heating up, with her lack of skill in the kitchen she could burn everything, which has happened before, Cat nods and just watches Kara take a big packet of food out of the oven, an eyebrow raises in question.

Kara hurries to explain "I don't know how to cook... I could try, but I don't think the building would be here when you arrived", Cat laughs out loud, it's the most beautiful sound Kara has ever heard, second only to when Cat says her name, almost like a prayer when she comes into her arms, the memory takes a heat to Kara's center, Cat notices the change in the woman but doesn't comment, Kara clears her throat and shakes the head, pushing the memories away.

"Sicilian lemon risotto and shrimp, I hope you like it" Kara starts to separate the food on the plates, "it's one of my favorites", Kara sighs in relief, Cat helps Kara set the table, the two sit facing each other and the conversation that follows is easy.

Cat told about your day and, the acid comments about the meeting and the inability of the men on the board to do anything decent, made Kara laugh heartily. Kara talked about the painting Cat just saw, how she was inspired by the vision she had one afternoon in National City Park, when the wind blew, swayed and swept the green leaves of the park's bulky trees. Cat looked delighted with the passion that Kara talks about her art and the daily things of the day, which many people didn't even notice, but Kara transformed it into the most beautiful painting.

Kara talked about Alex, how she's overprotective and hardheaded, commented on Maggie and how the two were too stupid and didn't assume a relationship. Cat talked about Lucy, how she's the only person Cat has in your life, how the two have been together since the beginning to build the media empire, Kara is fascinated with Cat and your ability to do great things, the passion she has for what she does.

With each new information shared, each new comment, each new word, they knew each other better and fell in love with each other even more.

When Kara gets up to take the dishes to the sink, she refuses Cat's help, "no, you're here as a guest", Cat rolls the eyes, but Kara is stubborn, so she accepts, Kara sees Cat walk around the room and stop again in front of the painting, the woman stands there for a few moments just watching in silence and Kara has an idea.

"Do you paint?" Kara sees the slight fright that takes Cat and smiles, placing her hands on the woman's back showing safety, "no, i don't have this ability", Kara laughs in disbelief, she has the feeling that Cat is able to do anything "have you ever tried?", Cat takes a step back invading Kara's space, who wraps the arms around Cat, hugging her from behind, Cat snuggles up to Kara.

"no, my talent is with words", Kara laughs and sniffs Cat's neck, who leans your head to give more access to the caresses, "has a first time for everything" she says in Cat's ear, who shivers, Kara can say that the woman didn't quite understand what she meant, judging by your lack of reaction, Cat just closes the eyes taking Kara's affection.

Kara gives a soft kiss on the spot behind Cat's ear before walking away, Cat takes a while to get back to reality, Kara watches Cat looking at her curiously as she places a blank canvas on the easel in front of her, separating some inks and brushes.

Kara looks at Cat, suddenly aware of the dress the woman is wearing and that getting it inked would be a tragedy "I'll be right back" she goes to the bedroom in search of the clothes she usually wears when is painting, takes the opportunity to change her own clothes, wears a sweatpants and an old t-shirt already all dirty with ink.

When she comes back Cat is looking at her curiously and with interest, apparently only now understanding what Kara is planning, Cat points to the shirt that Kara has in the hand, an eyebrow raised in question, "I don't want to ruin your dress", Cat looks at her incredulously "do you really want to do this? It will be a total disaster", Kara looks at Cat with intensity, the woman seems to feel the weight and just swallows, your eyes shines in expectation.

"Can I?" Kara indicates Cat's dress, who turns around giving her access to slide the zipper open, as the zipper opens, a skin path is exposed and Kara can't stop the finger that delicately traces the exposed skin path, with a movement the dress falls smoothly to the floor. 

Kara holds her breath, the red lace lingerie Cat is wearing, ignites a fire that burns and descends to Kara's center, it takes a lot of willpower from her to pick up the shirt and cover the body in front of her again.

The shirt is long enough to cover up half of Cat's thighs, she turns to face Kara, the woman's pupils are slightly dilated and Kara feels a blush rise in her own neck, in excitement and anticipation, "do you do this to everyone who comes here?", Kara's blush increases, but this time for shyness, she adjusts the glasses "what?... no, no…" Kara takes a deep breath and continues with more solidity, looking deeply into Cat's eyes "I've never done this with anyone before", the woman smiles with some satisfaction.

Kara walks around Cat, but before she picks up the woman's dress from the floor and carefully places it on the back of the sofa, she makes her way back, takes a brush and hands it to Cat who doesn't know what to do with the object, Kara laughs at the woman "like this..." she settles behind Cat and guides the woman's hand until the brush is correctly between your fingers.

With the proximity, the perfume of Cat's hair invades her nose and Kara can barely concentrate on anything else, "what now?" Cat's voice is heavy, Kara recognizes this tone, knows that is affecting the woman.

"now you choose a color", Cat stands still, seems undecided with what color to start, until she chooses blue, she passes the brush through the ink and stands still, as if she's afraid to touch the canvas, "go ahead, don't be afraid" Kara's voice is soft in Cat's ear, the hair on the back of your neck stands up, Kara is loving all the reactions of the woman's body.

Cat closes the eyes and lets the hand follow a random path, she smiles at the feeling of the brush sliding over the canvas and Kara smiles along with the woman.

Kara's free hand goes down to Cat's waist, she pulls the woman further into her space, Cat's breath gasps as Kara's hand goes up under the shirt, touching the skin with her warm hand, "now another color", Cat follows the instruction, now taking the red color, this time she passes the brush following the trace of the previous color.

Cat tilts the head looking at the result of everything so far, Kara laughs at the concentrated expression of the woman, who doesn't even notice when Kara runs her finger over the nearest ink and passes Cat's cheek, who moves away, surprised by the sensation of the cold ink on your face.

Kara laughs, Cat picks up the brush and rubs the tip of her nose and looks at her defiantly, Kara responds by taking Cat by the waist and kissing her intensely, the longing, the desire, the need of both, expressed in the ferocity of the kiss.

Kara pulls Cat up and wraps your legs around her waist, when Kara runs her hands over the woman's thighs, leaves a trail of green ink along the way, the sensation of the cold ink surprises Cat, who moans in Kara's mouth, they follow the path to the bedroom, hitting and clinging to the walls along the way.

When Kara wakes up the next day, she sees a naked Cat with traces of ink all over your body, it's the most beautiful painting that Kara has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next chapter with more of these two ladies in love ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading

**Chapter 11**

"You can leave the bags there on the counter", Kara hears Alex say from the door, they had just returned from the market, Kara was helping her sister with the shopping, as soon as Alex arrives in the kitchen leaving the rest of the bags on the counter, she takes two bottles of beer from the fridge, Kara accepts one, in need of refreshment, the day outside is very hot.

The two stand leaning against the counter catching their breath, Kara feels Alex looking at her from time to time, Kara knows that Alex wants to ask something since they met, but so far she has said nothing, to Kara's discomfort "what is it?", Alex pretends not to know what your sister is talking about "what?".

Kara rolls the eyes, starting to get irritated "what do you want to ask?", Alex looks at your sister about to disguise again, but Kara's expression tells that she isn't very patient, "who is it?", Kara raises an eyebrow at her sister, Alex had to be more specific than that, although Kara knows what she's talking about, "who is this person that you are seeing?".

Kara wasn't sure how much she could say to her sister, she and Cat hadn't talked about it yet, so she tries to evase "who told you that i'm seeing someone?", now it's Alex who looks at her without patience "it's obvious, from the way you've been lately, even Maggie noticed, how she made it clear that other night", Kara laughs at the memory of that day, the two almost killed each other, there were so many dropped hints, Kara doesn't know how she herself survived that night.

"is someone very important to me" Kara delivers a little, but it isn't enough for Alex "and does this person have a name?", Kara wants to say, she can't wait to yell at the world that she and Cat are together, but this doesn't just involve her and can cause problems for Cat, "yes... but I still can't say it" Kara says moving away from her sister, already anticipating the interrogation.

"why can't you say the name?" it doesn't make any sense to Alex "where did you meet this person?", Kara winces, Alex is starting to ask the tough questions, "Kara?" she demands from the sister, a tone more serious than in the whole conversation, Kara doesn't have how to escape.

"from that work of mine..." she lets out at once, not looking at Alex in the process, "are you seeing a client of yours?" Alex's tone is a mixture of surprise, shock and anger, "yes... ex client now...", Alex leaves your place at the counter, runs the hands through the hair, disbelieving "really?... Kara, this doesn't look good" Alex looks at your sister in concern.

Kara hurries to take that feeling away from her sister "it's okay Alex, we're in love… we've been for a while", Alex is looking her in the eye, Kara hopes the sister can see that everything she’s saying is true and so strong for her "she confessed to me, something I never had the courage to do… I'm so happy, so…" Kara gets lost, trying to find the right word to define how she's feeling, "... I really like her".

Alex stands there, looking deeply into your sister's eyes, something she finds there makes she relax a little "and is it okay for her, you continuing on this job?", Kara breathes a sigh of relief, Alex seems to have accepted her words "I quit", the next day Cat confessed to being in love, Kara didn't think twice and asked to leave, Cat was her only client for a while, there was no reason for her to continue with it.

"you quit?" Alex seems surprised by the information, "yes... I didn't need it anymore, I have more than enough money and my paintings are finally starting to give something" Kara is so happy about it, things are finally working out in every aspect of her life, Alex smiles happily for your sister, she pulls Kara into a hug, that she receives with a lot of love.

Alex moves away from the hug a little and with a serious expression adds "I still want to meet her", Kara rolls the eyes, Alex and your overprotective way, "just don't scare her" Kara asks, Alex isn't a scary person, but when she wants, she can be, "I can't promise that... but I'll try".

///

Cat sucks the finger, tasting the sauce she's preparing, tonight she's the one who is going to receive Kara, today she understand Kara's nervousness of the other night.

It had been three days since they had seen each other in person, just communicating through messages and calls, Cat is missing Kara so much, that her heart sinks in the chest.

The doorbell rings surprising Cat, Kara is 20 minutes early, she lowers the stove and goes to answer the door, her heart suddenly pounding, she needs to take a deep breath to try calm herself, before opening the door, the sight of a very smiling Kara warms her heart, she finds herself smiling back.

Kara is in a blue dress, Cat decides that this is the woman's color, it always suits her well, your hair a ponytail, with fine loose golden strands falling down the sides of your face, Kara is holding a bottle of wine with a red bow wrapped around it.

Cat leans forward and puts a chaste kiss on Kara's lips, they can't stay long, the food is on the stove "good night", Kara still has the eyes closed from the kiss, "come in" Cat says softly, fighting internally not to give the woman another kiss and forget about anything else, she needs to shake her head and take a deep breath, to get the will out of her head, Cat practically runs back to the kitchen waiting for Kara to follow in her footsteps.

She gets to the stove, the food didn’t burn to her relief, Kara takes a while to get to the kitchen, when she arrives Cat sees in your expression something that she wasn't expecting, a mixture of surprise and sadness,  _ why would she be sad?, _ "what happened?" Cat puts the food aside and goes to Kara, holding your face in the hands.

"it's nothing..." Kara tries to deflect, but Cat doesn't let "Kara, please… what happened?", Kara takes a deep breath before she can look Cat in the eye "the painting at the entrance... it's mine...", Cat lets out the breath, slightly relieved, although she still can't understand why Kara would be sad about it.

"Yes, I fell in love with it that day at the exhibition, regardless of what could have happened to us, I wanted to have it with me", Kara's eyes are shining with tears, that blue brighter than ever "I... I got three times more than I asked for it", Cat breathes a little relieved "I paid what the work is worth, Kara…" she tries to look away, but Cat doesn't let it "it's a wonderful piece, I would have paid the same amount, regardless of who the artist was".

Kara makes a discredited expression, "you have an exceptional talent, I know that you're at the beginning, but you cannot belittle your art", now Kara is looking deep into her eyes, Cat has to fight not to get lost in that blue immensity, "to be the artist you want to be, you have to believe in yourself".

A shy smile starts to appear on Kara's face, to Cat's relief, "I… I'm sorry... I didn't expect it, it took me by surprise", Cat slips her hands from Kara's face and wraps them around your neck, giving a light caress to the neck of the woman, who wraps your arms around her waist, "do you know why I put it right at the entrance?", Kara just nods negatively, "to be the first thing I see when I get home and the last thing when I go out, remembering of you brightens my day".

Kara's eyes are shining again, full of tears, Cat sees when she opens the lips about to say something, but instead she just sighs, the unspoken words weighing between the two, Cat thinks she knows what Kara would say, she herself has been struggling not to say it, thinking it might be too soon.

Kara suddenly blinks and turns your attention to the kitchen "I think there's something burning", Cat takes a while to come back to reality, when she remembers that left dinner cooking, she ran out of Kara's arms towards the stove, Kara laughs behind her, "shit…" Cat immediately takes the pot off the stove, apparently the sauce hadn't burned completely to her relief, Kara continues behind laughing.

"You're going to eat this", Kara shrugs "even burnt, I know it will be wonderful" she approaches Cat, grabs her around the waist and the last thing Cat remembers, is Kara touching their noses together, before sinking into the kiss.

Cat melts, strong arms are the only things that keep her from falling, Kara's lips are soft, your tongue asks for passage and Cat doesn't dare deny it, it's hot, it's wet, it's everything, and when Kara moves away a little, needing air, she can't help the frustrated moan that escapes, Kara smiles contentedly.

Cat slaps the woman's arm in indignation, Kara looks innocent "ouch... what did I do?" she doesn't even try to disguise it, still laughing at Cat, "you're deconcentrating me" Cat turns her back to Kara and return the attention to the food on the stove, Cat feels the woman trying to approach from behind, it requires enormous willpower but she needs to concentrate, finish this dinner.

"don't even think about it, go there" she points to the opposite side of the stove, Kara laughs amused "I just want to help", Cat risks a look at the woman, she rolls the eyes at the face of abandoned puppy Kara is making, "you and the stove don't mix… why don't you open the wine you brought?", Kara is reluctant, but does what is asked, the cup is served and the two follow a conversation about how was each other's day.

Kara says that Alex wants to meet Cat, a certain insecurity grows in her, she's afraid of the reaction that Kara's family and friends will have, she's Cat Grant the vixen and cold, not to mention that she's older than Kara,  _ what would they think of all this? _ , their rejection would be horrible, she knows how important they're to Kara, if they rejects her, it would just be a harbinger of what will happen, when they open the relationship to everyone and it scares so much Cat.

Kara puts a hand on top of Cat's, they're already sitting at the table having dinner, the touch takes Cat out of her spiral of thoughts, Kara seeks her gaze "they will love you, I have no doubt about it", Kara is smiling so openly, so truly, that it takes away her insecurity a little "you can't be so sure about it", Kara shakes Cat's hand in yours "I do", it's so firm that, at least for this night, Cat believes her.

///

Cat is excited in the kitchen preparing breakfast, the night before had been wonderful, dinner and what came next. Cat smiles at the memory still so vivid of what the two did yesterday in bed, Kara knows how to take her beyond the skies, Cat smiles, pleased with herself, for having made the same or more impact on the woman, judging by the way Kara fell exhausted in bed and so far has shown no sign that will wake up anytime soon.

The doorbell ringing, takes Cat out of her fond memories, she isn't expecting for anyone, when she opens the door and face it a very smiling Lucy, her mood drops a little "what are you doing here?", Lucy doesn't wait to be invited and passes Cat into the apartment, reluctantly Cat closes the door instead of expelling her friend, which is what she really wants to do.

"you haven't answered me since yesterday, I've called you several times", Cat puts the hands on the waist, impatiently with her friend, "I need of those documents signed", Cat rolls the eyes in disbelief "really?... couldn't you have waited a little longer?", Lucy denies, too excited for Cat's taste.

Already losing patience with the friend, Cat makes her way to the office, looking for the documents, when she comes back she finds a very curious Lucy searching the room, Cat clears the throat with intention, scaring Lucy who straightens your posture and acts as if she's doing nothing, "here are your precious documents, now you can go".

Lucy doesn’t move, Cat realizes that your attention isn’t on her but at a point behind, Cat turns to find a Kara still very sleepy, wearing nothing but a tight and small for your size sweatpants, Cat turns the attention to Lucy, who is looking surprised and impressed at Kara.

Cat looks indignantly at Lucy who just shrugs, then she goes on her way to Kara who barely seems to have woken up, Cat gently puts the hands on Kara's shoulders and says softly not to scare "babe", Kara looks towards Cat, although your eyes are still unfocused with sleep, "why don't you come back inside, take a shower and then come back? I'm making a special breakfast for us".

When mentioning the food Kara seems to wake up a little more, she even looks ahead, but Cat cannot say whether or not she saw Lucy, it's with a sleepy  _ ok _ that Kara makes your way back to the bedroom.

Cat needs a minute to get together, before turning back to Lucy, who is looking amused at her, " _ babe _ ?", Cat rolls the eyes, already completely out of patience "why don't you leave? You already got everything you wanted" Cat knows that Lucy came here much more to check than for the documents.

"You know… now it makes perfect sense" Lucy doesn't move a muscle, to Cat's anger, "all that frustration, that stress you went through, she really is worth it", Cat can't take it anymore and takes Lucy, leading her towards the exit, she all the time laughing, "have a good day" she yells at Cat in goodbye, who just closes the door.

When Kara returns to the kitchen, now more dressed, showered and awake, Cat sees a certain flush in the woman, "I'm sorry" Kara adjust the glasses, embarrassed "I thought it was some delivery man or something, I didn't think there would be a visitor here in the room".

Cat finds Kara's embarrassed way so adorable, she's playing with the hem of the T-shirt, to avoid Cat's eyes, "it's okay" Cat approaches Kara, lifting your head until she's looking at her "you impressed her, it will definitely be the best thing she will see on the all day".

Kara's blush increases even more, Cat smiles and kisses the woman, until they run out of breath "it wasn't the way I imagined you two knowing each other, but it certainly made an impression".

Kara smiles, still shy, kisses Cat softly "I remember someone promising me a breakfast", Cat smiles, gives the woman one last kiss, before pulling her further into the kitchen and the two of them enjoy breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this meeting with Alex and Kara's friends will be... see you in the next chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The two women are nervous, Kara feels how Cat's hand intertwined with hers, is cold, Kara tries her best to hide her own nervousness. When they get to the door of Alex's apartment, Kara kisses Cat's hand and smiling at the woman "it will be all right", Cat looks at her still unsure, but smiles back.

The door opens and a very smiling Maggie appears to greet them both, the excite woman seems to relax Cat a little, "hey, you guys are here" Maggie doesn't take the eyes off Cat, when she walks away from the door, Kara signals Cat to go in first, "Cat freaking Grant?" Maggie whispers in Kara's ear as she walks through the door, "you're not kidding", Kara just adjust her glasses shy, Cat turns to them with an eyebrow raised in amusement "is everything ok?", Kara feels that she's blushing, suddenly she doesn't know how to speak anymore, Maggie saves her "everything is great… come on, let's go to the kitchen, get some drinks". 

Cat looks at Kara who just takes your hand and guides her to the kitchen, Maggie is already there when they arrive, Alex and Winn look at the two, Winn looks as impressed as Maggie, Alex is already frowning. Kara clears the throat, trying to soften the mood "Cat, these are Maggie and Winn..." Kara points to each one "and that grumpy person, is my sister Alex".

Alex looks indignant at her, Maggie laughs out loud, adding to the woman's indignation, Cat tries a smile still nervous and greets everyone "it's great to meet you all", Maggie left your place and came closer to the couple "you too, don’t let that frown scare you, she’s just playing hard to get", Kara smiles at Maggie, thanking the woman for the support, and then at Cat, Kara can feel that she's getting calmer.

Alex snorts frustrate "stop talking about me, why don't you go and prepare things?", Maggie takes Cat by the hand and take her further inside the apartment, Kara leaves a soft kiss on the lips of the woman "I’ll be there soon", Cat smiles at her and lets herself be taken by Maggie, Winn follows the two.

Alex is in the fridge, picking up bottles of beer and the other things they usually eat on game nights, Kara puts her hands in the pockets and waits until Alex stops pretending that she hasn't noticed her, "what is it?", Kara rolls the eyes at her sister " _ what is it _ ?... really?... you could at least disguise...", Alex has the decency to look guilty for the way she's acting "you could at least have told me, so I wouldn't be caught off guard".

Kara is really upset with Alex, there's no reason for her to dislike Cat "I hoped you would at least give her a chance, but no, you already are with this bad mood", Alex looks deep into your sister's eyes, she lets out a breath, accepting Kara's words "you're right, I'm sorry," Kara nods, but still doesn't fully accept her sister's apology "let's see how you'll behave for the rest of the night" she passes by Alex, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

When Kara arrives in the room she sees a very excite Cat talking to Winn and Maggie, her nervousness apparently forgotten. Kara finds herself smiling relieved, at least until realizes that she's the subject of the conversation, when approaching she sees Cat holding a picture of her as a child, in the picture, Kara is holding what should be a birthday cake, next to her an Alex a little older than her, is laughing at your sister's crying face.

Kara remembers that day well, it was her second year at the Danvers' house, the year before she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, still very sad about everything that had happened to her that year.

Kara lost her parents in a car accident, she was only ten at the time, her parents were returning home after dinner out, when a truck crossed the red light and hit their car, there was almost nothing left of the two in the explosion that followed.

Kara had no one else in her life, the only closest relative was her cousin Clark, who was only 20 at the time, he too had lost the parents very early, he had been adopted by a wonderful family, that looked after him very well. 

When Clark heard what happened, he went after Kara, they were together for a few months, but Clark wasn't able to take care of a child yet. He knew the Danvers family very well, he and Jeremiah Danvers, Alex's father, did a lot of research together, he helped Clark in his first articles, as soon as he heard about Kara, Jeremiah offered to take care of her.

The beginning wasn't easy, Kara felt the affection that the Danvers had for her, but the events with you parents were still so recent, for Kara it was like she was living a terrible nightmare, that at some point she would wake up and her parents would still be there with her.

Alex didn't like her presence at first, not until Kara's nightmares started, Alex started to see the suffering she was going through and was a crucial part of helping Kara through that phase. 

Kara can understand where her sister's overprotective stance comes from, since those days, Alex has never left her side and never let anything or anyone, hurt her.

On that day in the photo, the Danvers encouraged Kara to make her own birthday cake, with Eliza's help, she baked and decorated the cake, she just didn't expect to drop it all on the floor, before even singing the birthday song.

Kara feels the presence of Alex by her side, when looking at her, Kara can tell that she was having the same memories, a certain emotion grows in her chest, they've been through so much together, good and bad things.

Kara wraps the arms around Alex's back, hugging her sister on the side and laying the head on your shoulder, Alex caresses her back, they stay there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence.

"are you really going to let Winn tell all of your embarrassing stories?", Kara laughs and walks away from her sister, picks up a cushion from the couch "of course I won't" and throws it at Winn.

"don't believe in everything they're telling you" Kara approaches Cat, sitting next to her on the couch, "I'm loving it all" Cat kisses Kara on the cheek and hugs her waist, snuggling in Kara, "I bet you're" Kara kisses Cat's hair and turns to everyone "when are we going to start? today I'm going to finish you off".

Everyone laughs at Kara, "you never win, why would today be different?", Kara looks at Winn sharply "I do win…", everyone raises their eyebrows discrediting Kara, "ok… but today I will win, Cat will help me" Kara turns to Cat who moves away, Kara feels the competitive posture grow in the woman.

"I'm sorry babe, but it's each for their own", Kara doesn't believe it, everyone laughs at her. Cat really doesn't give in, Kara's only victory was to see Cat slaughter everyone.

It was a wonderful night, the conversation flowed smoothly, Cat disinhibited, Alex gave in, it went beyond what Kara had dreamed before. She always wanted to have someone by her side, to share these family moments, someone to build a story together, she already imagined that would never find it, that she didn't deserve that luck, but Cat came and changed all.

Everyone says goodbye, Kara excuses herself to go to the bathroom, when she comes back, finds Alex and Cat alone talking something she couldn't hear, Kara looks suspiciously at her sister, but Cat wraps the arms around her waist and the smile she gives, reassures Kara.

"Is everything okay?", they're in the car on their way to Cat's apartment, Kara is hugging the woman, who is almost asleep with the head resting on her shoulder "Alex didn't say anything stupid, right?" Kara feels Cat smiling, your voice is sleepy "no, don't worry, she didn't say anything that wasn't true".

Kara accepts the answer, turns the attention to the window, watching the National City buildings pass by, "you two are alike, you can't say you're not blood sisters", Kara turns her attention to the woman, smiling in the comment "true… I think it's the coexistence... I never saw her differently, for me we are blood sisters".

Cat tightens the arms around Kara "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents", Kara accepts the affection, kisses Cat's hair "everything is fine now, the Danvers welcomed me like no one else would, I had the best family I could dream of".

Cat leaves a kiss on Kara's neck, the two snuggle closer together, the way home is calm.

///

Alex's words stay with Cat the next day, the woman apologized for the way she treated her initially  _ "it took me by surprise, respecting you she didn't say anything... and of all the people I could imagine, I didn't imagine it would be you" _ .

Cat pondered, it really should be hard to imagine that Kara in your sweet, sunny way would be with Cat, the cold and heartless,  _ "but I was wrong" _ , Alex taked Cat out of her derogatory thoughts,  _ "you're nothing like I imagined, I can see why Kara fell in love with you" _ .

The confession warmed Cat's heart,  _ "just don't hurt her… she has been through a lot in life, she doesn't need a broken heart" _ , Cat smiled at Alex, it's so beautiful the love they feel for each other  _ "I promise you that I have no intention of doing that" _ , Alex looks deeply into Cat's eyes, what she found there reassured her, Cat saw when the woman relaxed and smiled at her.

It's about time for Cat to assume the relationship with Kara, there's no reason to run away or be afraid of it anymore, there's no reason to go back, everything Cat wants with Kara is future and for that to happen, Cat needs to take an initiative.

CatCo is going to host a party for The Tribune’s seven-year anniversary, it's the perfect event, everyone from the board and the press would be there, she would solve her problems at once and she would have Kara's presence at her side, Cat isn't a big fan of these events, having to walk around with a smile on the face, greeting everyone who, Cat knows very well, only wishes her ill from behind.

She's happy for The Tribune, her first venture in the media world, to think that the newspaper is already seven years old, makes Cat extremely happy and with Kara by her side, she knows that she will be able to celebrate for real, with someone who actually cheers and thrills for her.

It's with this desire to invite Kara, that Cat appears by surprise in the woman's apartment with lunch in hand, Kara welcomes her with happiness, Cat notices the woman's hands stained with ink, feels a little guilty for being disturbing your work.

"I didn't mean to disturb you", Kara nods, taking away Cat's concern "don't worry, it's past time for me to take a break for lunch". The two sit down at the table, Cat watches Kara eat, she can tell that the woman was very hungry, judging by the desire that the she's eating, it’s curious how this, in some way, is arousing Cat, she needs to clear her throat and take the eyes away from Kara, to ward off this feeling, Kara seems to notice a change, but doesn't comment.

When they finished, Kara makes a point of cleaning the dishes and Cat takes the opportunity to look at the painting Kara is working on, a figure is floating with open arms in the immensity of an all starry sky, it's beautiful and liberating, once again Kara's talent touches her deeply.

"this's beautiful" Cat says a little louder so Kara can hear from the kitchen, then she appears next to Cat, with a shy smile on the face "thanks", Cat doesn't understand how Kara's work hasn't yet been discovered "do you have an upcoming exhibition?", Kara adjusts the glasses, annoyed and frustrated "no, I haven't got a new one yet".

"let me help you" Cat has barely started to speak and Kara is already rejecting the idea "Kara, look at me", she reluctant, but relents, "I know people who can help you, they would love your paintings", Kara is rejecting again "I don't know Cat, I don't want to... I don't want to look like a gold digger".

Cat takes Kara's face in the hands "I would never think that of you", Kara still doesn't look her in the eye, "what's the point of me being your girlfriend, if I can't even help you?... I know people who would kill for paintings like yours, you have an amazing talent Kara, let me help you".

Kara looks at Cat with surprise and a happy smile on the lips "did you say girlfriend?", Cat can't help rolling the eyes, she laughs at the woman's cuteness "from everything I said, did you only heard this?".

Kara confirms smiling like a happy child "I didn't hear anything after that", Cat gives the woman a light slap on the arm, Kara doesn't waver in the smile, "of course you’re my girlfriend", Kara looks even more radiant, much to Cat's happiness, "it's just that we never said before…", Kara says shyly, a blush growing on your cheeks, Cat thinks it's adorable, she can't help it anymore and pulls Kara in for a kiss.

The two move away, needing air, Kara puts their foreheads together, she's still smiling radiantly, Cat cannot help her own smile, "I accept the help", Cat breathes relieved, happy that Kara has given in, that will be very important for her.

"great, one last thing..." Cat quickly wants to make the invitation, that was the initial reason for coming to visit Kara, so they can start what she knows they're about to start "there's going to be a CatCo event in a few weeks", Kara stops, watching expectantly what Cat is about to say, "I want you to go with me".

Kara looks uncertain "are you sure?", Cat looks deep into those blue eyes "absolute", she just watches Kara's smile grow, firm hands grip her waist and well-intentioned soft lips kissing her, so eagerly, that Cat doesn't need a verbal response, Kara's whole body is saying yes.

///

Kara is so focused on putting the finishing touches on the painting in front of her, that she can barely hear the phone ringing, when she realizes, hurries to look for the device, but when she takes it in the hand, it's too late, she sees the missed call on the screen, it's from an unknown number, when she's about to put the device aside and go back to her painting, the same number appears on the screen, calling again.

“Hello?”, a female voice answers on the other end of the line “hello, is it Kara Danvers?”, Kara sits taking the opportunity to continue painting, while answering the woman on the phone “yes, who's talking?”, the answer makes Kara drop the brush, almost ruining the painting, “it's Olivia Marsdin, Cat sent me your contact”.

Olivia Marsdin is one of the most influential people in the art world, she's responsible for discovering and launching great talents, having a work appreciated by her is the biggest dream of any artist, Kara never imagined that the woman would one day know of her existence, her heart races, she cannot formulate words to answer the woman.

“she told me that you have great paintings, that I would love to know your works”, Kara doesn't believe what is hearing, she starts to think that maybe is sleeping and having one of her best dreams, "can you show me them?", Kara hears the question, knows she needs to answer, but the words get stuck in her throat, "are you still there?".

"Yes, yes..." she finally managed to say "I'm sorry, I was taken by surprise", the woman gives a light laugh on the other end of the line "can you meet me today?", Kara's heart accelerates again, the prospect of showing her work to the woman grows a certain anxiety in her “yes, of course”.

"Great, I have an exhibition next week, if you're all that Cat told me, I will be happy to have you there", Kara finds herself smiling, touched by the woman's words, wondering what Cat must have said to her, it means a lot the support and admiration that Cat feels for her art.

And when Kara got home, right after she met Olivia, it was for Cat that she called and told the news, Olivia loved her paintings and will be exhibiting her work at next week's exhibition, it's a tight deadline, but she has been so inspired these days, that it wouldn't be a problem.

Cat got as happy as she with the news, Kara had no words to thank the woman, Cat made a point of extolling Kara's talent “I didn't do anything, your paintings that won her over”, Kara's heart warms up, those three words get stuck in her throat again, crazy to go out and confess the feeling so big and strong that she feels for Cat, Kara again doesn't say, unsure that it might be too soon, but she knows that won't be able to keep them for much longer, the feeling is already overflowing from her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exhibition will be a very special day, I can't wait :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 13**

She's shaking, her hands are sweating and the heart is racing, Kara needs to take several deep breaths to try to calm down, a warm hand caresses her back, catching Kara's attention.

Cat is so beautiful that the vision automatically calms Kara, the smile on the woman’s face gives the security that Kara needs, "you're shaking", Kara adjusts the glasses nervously "I always get nervous… my art is my life, part of me" she looks around the gallery, sees people watching the works on display "and these people are here to see me, to see my art, to judge" Kara lets out a breath, nervousness weighing on her heart.

Cat's hand comes down and she hugs Kara sideways, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek "it really takes a lot of courage, I'm proud of you", those words touch Kara's heart deep, she looks at Cat, at those green eyes that hypnotize her, those three words that Kara wants so much say, get stuck in her throat again.

She can see Cat's eyes shining with anticipation, a voice calls out her name, but Kara barely listens, the emotions silencing anything around her, there’s just Cat.

"Kara?", Cat looks away towards the voice that calls again, just so Kara can get back to reality, she turns and sees Olivia smiling at them both, "Cat, good to see you", Cat accepts the hug she offers "it's good to see you too", the two turn to Kara, "there is the artist", a blush grows on Kara's cheeks, she adjusts the glasses shyly, "I need you to come with me, there are people who want to meet you".

Kara hesitates, looks at Cat, she didn't want to leave the woman alone, Cat seems to understand the insecurity of your girlfriend "go ahead" she says smiling, "are you sure?" Kara is still unsure, "yes, today is your day to shine, I'll be right here", Kara smiles wide at Cat, she can't help but pull the woman in for a kiss.

Kara sees the slight flush on Cat's face, it's adorable and Kara wants to kiss her again, but Cat has the presence of mind to put your hands on her chest, preventing it "they're waiting for you", Kara takes a deep breath, dispelling the desire to stay here with Cat, she turns to Olivia who was pretending to look around, letting the two women have their moment, "shall we go?", Kara leaves a kiss on Cat's cheek and follows Olivia.

The initial nervousness goes away little by little, Kara welcomes everyone with a smile on the face and a passion in the voice, whenever she talks about her art. The compliments have been many and Kara welcomes everyone with great joy and pride, it's so good to have her work finally recognized, finally bearing fruit, the happiness is so big that it hardly fits in her chest.

Hands nudge her shoulder and Kara turns to find her sister and Maggie hand in hand, much to her surprise, Alex barely lets her assimilate the situation, pulling her in a tight hug, Kara needs to ask her sister to let go, needing to breathe, "I'm so happy for you", Kara hears her sister say as she recovers.

"it can see, you almost killed your sister in the process" Maggie comments in amusement and approaches Kara, greeting with a more relaxed hug, "she can handle it" Alex jokes, pushing your sister with the shoulders. Kara could see how happy Alex is, but something is telling her that it wasn't just because of her.

"hand in hand, this's new", Alex turns slightly red, looks at Maggie with a huge smile, Kara finds herself smiling with her sister's happiness, "your sister finally had the courage to ask me out" Maggie looks at Alex, who continues to look at the detective, with a silly smile on the face "and for a real date", Kara can't help but laugh, Alex tries to look angry, but fails the attempt, too happy to disguise.

"I'm happy for you" Kara followed this story from the beginning, when Maggie moved and became the new NCPD detective and Alex didn't stop talking about the woman for even a minute, the sister tried to deny it, but her passion was obvious, then Alex started making excuses for not asking the woman out, like the fact that they were working together, but Kara knew it was just her sister afraid to open the heart, and when kara met Maggie, it was clear that the passion was mutual, it was a matter of time for the two to be together, it took longer than expected, both too stubborn to budge, but they're finally here.

Alex gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek "me too, I'm beyond happy", Maggie looks at her smiling "me too", the two are adorable, seeing them together made Kara's heart squeeze with longing for Cat, she needs to look for her girlfriend, she has spent too much time away from her.

Alex and Maggie follow through the gallery enjoying the exhibition and Kara follows searching for Cat, halfway through, she finds J'onn and Lena watching a painting by one of the other artists who are also exhibiting today, Kara goes to meet them.

"you're here" Kara is very happy to see them here, on this special night for her, "we wouldn't miss" J'onn greets her with a huge smile on the face, he was one of her NCU teachers, always supported, encouraged and demanded more of her, it means a lot his presence here tonight "everything is very beautiful".

"I agree" this time it's Lena who greets her with a smile, Kara has to agree with both, all the paintings on display today are wonderful, the artists are very talented, "we already saw some of your works, they're amazing", Kara adjusts the glasses, shy with the praise, both are great examples for Kara, seeing them admiring her work, is the confirmation that Kara needed as an artist "thank you, coming from you means a lot" her eyes fill with tears, moved.

Lena puts a hand on her shoulder, showing affection, "we're just telling the truth" J'onn comments, smiling at Kara, she looks away trying to keep the tears from falling, when she sees, a little further on, that golden hair in an emerald green dress, standing, looking at a painting.

Kara thanks J'onn and Lena once again and says goodbye, following her way to the woman.

///

Cat is so impressed with the painting in front of her, that she took a little fright when the sweet, familiar voice caught her eye.

"hey... there you're", Cat looks at Kara, the woman is radiating happiness, Cat can feel the energy, it's contagious, "bored?", Cat laughs, she's far from bored, the exhibition is fascinating "not at all" she turns the attention to the painting "I'm fascinate".

Cat sees when Kara looks at the painting, something in the woman’s posture changes, Cat is curious to know more about the work, "this one is amazing, i've been standing here for about 20 minutes delighted".

The entire canvas is filled with a green, which even looks familiar to Cat, there's a black dot in the middle, from the dot, small branches in shades of green and gold spread across the green surface, painted as if it were water, due to its movement, texture and brightness.

Kara stands there beside her, looking at the painting without saying anything for a few long seconds "this one is very important to me" she finally says, your choked voice catches Cat's attention "can you tell me about it?" she doesn't want to force Kara.

Cat looks expectantly at her girlfriend, for a moment she doesn't think Kara is going to talk about, until your lips part and a voice full of emotion starts to speak, Cat listens carefully, suddenly the world outside doesn't exist anymore, there is only her and Kara, the only sound is the voice of the woman beside her.

"There is someone, that every time I look at her, it's as if I plunge into the infinite, there is no sound but hers, there is no presence other than hers, my whole body responds to her and I can hardly breathe, because my heart is filled with so many emotions at the same time, that it's almost too much, almost, because it will never be too much, it will always be infinite".

Kara is constantly looking at painting while she talks, lost in your emotions, Cat didn't take the eyes off her, not even for a second, absorbing every word said.

"all I can see are those golden green eyes, there's nothing left but her" Kara stops for a moment, Cat sees she taking a deep breath, trying to calm your heart.

"there is nothing but you".

Cat's own heart is full of emotions, Kara is still looking at painting and what Cat sees looking at your face, is so beautiful. Kara is open, without any kind of protection, only Kara and your heart, exposed for Cat to see and she sees, she sees and isn't afraid anymore, has no doubts.

"I love you".

Kara immediately turns your head towards her, Cat sees those blue eyes shining with emotion, she runs out of breath, she understands everything Kara just said, she feels that way too, every time she looks into those blue eyes.

A hand goes up to her face, the touch is so soft that she can hardly feel it, Kara smiles at her so open that it warms Cat's heart.

"I love you too".

Kara says so softly, almost like a prayer, Cat lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, opens a smile as open as Kara's, she's beyond happy.

The two look at each other for long moments and when Kara lowers your head and slowly approaches to connect their lips together, Cat feels complete, a tear escapes her eyes, a proof of her overflowing happiness.

There is nothing but the two women and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting that Kara spent weeks working on, trying to find the perfect shade of green belonging to the eyes of a certain woman, the result is pure love.
> 
> Until the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that was very special to write, I wish for you all a good reading :)

**Chapter 14**

"Just these two more" Lucy hands over the last documents for her friend to sign, Cat's look of triumph and happiness are contagious, in a way Lucy feels part of that victory "I can't wait to see their faces".

Cat looks at your friend, handing over the last documents already signed "will I be able to photograph?" she puts the pen in the mouth thoughtfully "I could frame it and put it right at the entrance of the building, so that everyone could see", Lucy can't help but laugh and Cat follows her.

Some employees look to inside the office with fear, it's not normal to laugh in that office, quite the contrary, until recently it was one per day leaving there crying.

The two laugh for a long time, Lucy sees when her friend leans back in the chair, amusement giving way to a worried expression, "are you okay?", Cat looks at your friend and takes a deep breath "it's tonight".

Today is the event in celebration of the seven years of The Tribune, Cat told Lucy that this would be the night that she would open your relationship with Kara. Lucy understands her friend’s concern, for sure the revelation will create a lot of buzz and many judgments, but none of that really matters, what matters is how the two feel for each other, and Lucy has no doubt that it's love.

"everything will be fine", Cat looks away from your friend, insecurity is visible "she can be scared, you know how cruel the press can be", Cat is right, but Lucy doubts that Kara will care much about it "and do you think she will really care about it?".

Cat looks at her, insecurity still present, "she will be beside the woman of the night, she will be so proud and in love, there will be no room for anything else" Lucy manages to get a smile from her friend.

"she will be so beautiful" Cat says with a silly smile on the face, Lucy laughs at her friend "you're so in love", Cat doesn't even try to deny "completely".

///

The anxiety for the event and the desire to be with the girlfriend before all the madness starts, make Kara arrive twenty minutes before the arranged, she's been waiting at the door longer than she normally does, maybe getting ahead wasn't the best idea.

But she wants to have a few moments alone with Cat before the big night, being in the presence of the woman would calm her heart and it would be nice to have a moment alone to be together, enjoy a few moments alone before the event, Kara knows they won't have many opportunities when they get there, events like this are always crazy, many people, many conversations.

The door opens and Kara adjusts the posture, preparing to see Cat, but who she sees is nothing like her girlfriend, "should you be Kara?" a man dressed in black and with a comb in your hand asks her, "uh… yes…" for a moment Kara thinks she has knocked on the wrong door.

"Cat asked you to come in" he makes room for Kara to go through the door "it will only take a little longer", Kara hears the man say halfway to Cat's bedroom. She looks around, there are several suitcases scattered around the room and a continuous noise coming from there, occasionally she could see someone dressed in black, pass in front of the door to get something and then go back further into the room.

Without much to do Kara puts her hands in the pockets and walks around the apartment, she loves the view of National City that the huge windows provide, she would spend hours there painting, it would be incredible.

A more intense noise catches Kara's attention as she turns around and looks impresse, about seven people leave Cat's room, each one, quickly arranges their work materials and, before Kara can assimilate much, they're already outside the apartment.

Kara stands there in the same place for a few moments, trying to assimilate what she just saw and, when she's already recovering, the figure of Cat appears down the hall and Kara is completely lost.

The woman is stunning in a long navy blue dress, a thin opening up to her navel, highlights your cleavage and when she walks towards Kara, she can sees the slit that opens, revealing beautiful legs and Kara swallows in amazement.

The makeup is perfect, just enough to highlight the beauty Cat already has, those green eyes in evidence, the golden and soft waves, perfectly set, move smoothly as Cat approaches Kara.

Breathtaking, this is the best definition that Kara can think of, she's so lucky, Cat is smiling at her and only for her, Kara can hardly believe it.

"wow" is the only thing Kara can say when Cat gets in front of her, she opens a satisfied smile, apparently causing the reaction she wanted in your girlfriend.

Cat wraps the arms around Kara's neck, who almost has no courage to touch her, she's so admire, "do you like it?" Cat says seductively, Kara knows that she will suffer tonight to keep the hands off her girlfriend, "you're breathtaking" Kara doesn't even try to hide how affected she's, Cat smiles contentedly.

She runs your fingers over the lapels of Kara's suit, she opted for something different tonight, if they're going to make an impact, let it be in grand style.

The suit has a modern cut, perfectly adjusted to her body, a white shirt, with the first buttons open, gives a sensuality, the pants and suit are black, the suit is buttonless, attached by a golden accessory with blue details, the white lapels, gave contrast and modernity, her hair falls in waves to the shoulders.

"That fit you so well" Cat says in wonder, now it's Kara who smiles in satisfaction "are you sure we have to go?" Kara says and starts to lean, Cat lifts the neck giving access to your girlfriend's caresses, "we could stay here" Kara leaves a soft kiss on the soft and fragrant skin, she can see, the little hairs on the woman's shoulder, standing on end, "it's tempting..." Cat says so quietly, Kara knows that a little more, the woman would give in, but tonight is important, so she moves away, running her nose along the length of Cat's neck, going up behind your ear, passing over the cheek and hovering over Cat's lips.

"we'll have all night" Kara says in a whisper and moves away, leaving Cat disoriented, Kara needs to take her girlfriend by the hand and guide her to the door.

Tom is waiting for them on the sidewalk, the path to the event is silent, the two lost in their own thoughts and nervousness. Kara is nervous, she never went through anything like this, the exhibitions could have many people and often even the press, but nothing compared to what awaits them at the event.

The car starts to slow down and Kara can hear a noise that gradually increases, they're close, a firm hand takes hers and Kara is taken by surprise, "are you sure?", Kara sees the fear playing in Cat's eyes and she wants to expel it from there as soon as possible "absolute", Cat opens a smile and the fear in your eyes is replaced by pure love, Kara's heart gets full, she leans over and leaves a light kiss on Cat's lips.

"I love you" Kara says and it's always the best feeling, the one that goes all over her body, when she says those words. Cat looks at her, a sparkle of emotion in your eyes "I love you too", it's just not better than hear them being said back.

The car door opens and everything is a mess, a flash. Kara hardly sees anything, flashes shine all the time and blind her, there are people screaming, calling Cat's name, asking questions, Kara can't understand one, it's all at once, is deafening.

The only thing Kara is sure of it's the firm, warm hand that squeezes hers and when she looks to the side, those green eyes are looking back and there is nothing left, just the pretty woman standing beside her, with the most beautiful smile that Kara has ever seen.

///

The buzz of the photographers is still in her ears, the soft music that fills the atmosphere of the party is muffled, she can barely hear.

The warm hand intertwined with hers is the only thing giving Cat stability, she looks at the woman beside her, Kara is blinking the eyes repeatedly, "are you okay?" Cat stands in front of Kara to look at the woman properly, "yes, just a little blind", Cat can't help but laugh.

She wraps her hands behind Kara’s neck, enjoying the little privacy they still have, "now that the real thing starts" Cat gets a little tense at the thought, Kara ties her waist with a light caress on the area "we’ll only hear about the gossip tomorrow, but this it will be now".

Kara is smiling, to Cat's surprise, the woman doesn't look the least bit worried, "I can take it, I'm a super girl" Kara inflates your chest, trying a superhero pose, Cat smiles at her, worry forgotten "I'm sure you're" Cat grabs her girlfriend by the suit's lapel and pulls her in for a kiss.

It takes a lot of willpower on Cat to let go of Kara's soft lips and warm arms, but duty calls her, she takes a deep breath, preparing for what comes next, Kara intertwines their hands together again, her presence gives all the courage Cat needs.

And the first person they meet, is the last person she would like to see, "Cat, I see you brought a new friend" Larry looks Kara up and down, with clear disgust, "girlfriend, she's my girlfriend" there isn't an ounce of hesitation in Cat, much to Larry's embarrassment, he doesn't know how to respond.

"Kara, I'm Kara Danvers", Larry reluctantly accepts Kara's hand in greeting, Cat laughs, when Larry pulls his clearly aching hand away from the firm grip, "Madam, nice to meet you", Larry's wife looks at Cat with satisfaction, while Kara kisses your hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Danvers", Kara nods negatively at the formality "please just call me Kara", Cat amusedly observes her girlfriend's resourcefulness, "I will" Alice responds in love with Kara, Larry gives a discreet tug, calling the wife's attention, she turns to him pretending not to understand the husband's discomfort.

"If you'll excuse us" Cat takes Kara's hand and heads for the party, they can hear the couple arguing behind them, "you're good at this" Cat says amusedly to a smiling Kara "did you see his face? It was worth it", Cat pulls Kara and leaves a kiss on your cheek, this party is already being better than she has imagined.

Kara's presence overshadows all the looks and lines of judgment directed at them. Cat could feel people watching, feel in the tone of their voices, but Kara hasn't shaken once, always with a positive and firm presence.

And the company is wonderful, Cat is enjoying herself as she had not for a long time, feeling so light, happy and loved. Kara didn't leave her side for anything, always holding hands or hugging her, Cat is feeling special, Kara praising and extolling her. Cat is complete.

"Look if it's not the queen of the night", Cat turns towards the familiar voice "look if it's not little Lane and Jimmy in person", Lucy hadn’t talked about James for so long, Cat even thought the two were no longer together, she felt a little guilty, she was so caught up in her problems that she didn’t pay much attention to her friend who, unlike her, has given a lot of support over the past few months.

Kara enthusiastically greeting James takes Cat out of her thoughts,  _ do they know each other? _ , "James, how long!" Kara gives James a tight hug, Cat and Lucy looks at each other confused, "do you know each other?", Kara moves away and looks at Cat "Clark and James are very close friends", Cat can hardly believe the coincidence "your cousin Clark, is Lois's boyfriend?".

Cat sees the confusion on her girlfriend's face, "yes… I mean… Clark, my cousin is Clark Kent", Lucy lets out an incredulous laugh, as surprised as Cat, "my sister is going to love this", Kara looks between the two confuse, "I already know who will be the first person to call me tomorrow".

James and Kara looks at each other confuse and soon they start a conversation, giving up on understanding their girlfriends. Cat decides to let Kara catch up on about your cousin and Metropolis, "I'll get more champagne, I'll be right back" Cat leaves a kiss on your cheek, she smiles at her, Lucy accompanies Cat to the bar.

"I thought you two weren't together anymore", Lucy looks at her, clearly it's a difficult subject "it's complicated", Cat raises an eyebrow at her friend, demanding more information, Lucy takes a deep breath, she looks tired "this long distance relationship thing, hasn't done us much good", Cat can imagine, she doesn't know what it would be like if she were in this situation.

"I'm so sorry" and Cat really is, she followed their relationship from the beginning, they were so good to each other, "he's thinking of moving here" Lucy says thoughtfully, as if pondering if this would be the best way out.

"well… we're going to need new photographers", Lucy looks at Cat, a spark of animation grows in your features "really?", Cat rolls the eyes, as if the offer is obvious "of course, and it will be a pleasure to have someone of his talent on our team".

Lucy hugs Cat, grateful and happy "he's going to love this", Cat is about to answer her friend when Eve arrives at the conversation, "sorry miss Grant, but there are some people looking for you", Cat's mood droops a little, there comes another round of unnecessary conversations, with unnecessary people and she wouldn't have Kara by her side this time, "go ahead, we'll keep Kara company", Cat smiles gratefully at her friend and follows Eve.

This conversation was followed by four others, Cat is already getting bore, she time and again looked around looking for Kara who smiled at her from a distance, until Cat lost sight of her, she says goodbye to the current conversation circle and goes to the bar, feeling a little alone, until a perfume is present and Cat finds her girlfriend smiling at her.

"did you miss me?", Cat could deny, just to tease her girlfriend, but the truth seemed better "immensely", Kara ties Cat's waist, a huge smile on your face "dance with me?", Cat thinks she heard wrong "what?", Kara opens the smile "dance with me?", Cat looks around, there's music in the room but nobody is dancing "where?".

"There's a dance floor right there", Cat follows Kara's gaze, there's people there, but they aren't dancing, they're just taking up the space "nobody is dancing", Kara is obstinate "they're just waiting for someone to start", Cat knows she won't resist for long, especially when Kara is looking at her with that face, but she will try until the end.

"and does it have to be us?", Kara laughs "who better than the most beautiful woman at this party to start?", low blow, Kara knew how to play, Cat grows in praise "you always know what to say", Kara smile in victory, when Cat realizes, they're already on the dance floor and a slower song starts, Cat raises the eyebrows in question, "I swear I have nothing to do with it".

Cat doesn't know whether to believe it or not, but it doesn't matter, not when strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, until they're breathing the same air, as always, Cat plunges into the intensity of those blue eyes.

Her arms wrap around Kara's neck and the head snuggles in the space between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, it's comforting, it's calm, it's like being at home. 

Cat sees, kind of defocused, some people following in their example and occupies the dance floor, but as soon as a sweet and soft voice starts singing the song they're dancing, in her ear, just for her and only her, there is nothing else around.

Only the sweet voice swearing your love.

Only the warmth, the cosiness, the love.

_ And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. _

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you. _

_ Like never before… ♫ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end… let's see the repercussions of this wonderful night.
> 
> Until the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter, I'm already missing...
> 
> Have a good reading :)

**Chapter 15**

A sarcastic laugh wakes up Kara unexpectedly, she overhears still half-sleeping Cat talking to someone, "as if you didn't have yours too", Kara can't understand much, partly because of the sleep and partly for listening to only one side of the conversation

"speak for yourself, I'm fine, thanks", Kara can even imagine the face Cat is making just by the tone of your voice, the smug smile, the amused look, she probably must be playing with a lock of your hair, curling the curl around the finger.

"you would give anything to see what I am seeing", Kara opens the eyes, curiosity speaking louder than sleep, she turns to Cat that is very interested in her exposed ass, unprotected from the sheets.

Kara clears the throat, getting her girlfriend's attention to look at her face, Cat reluctantly turns your gaze to her, Cat tries your best innocent face, Kara laughs at your boldness.

Cat laughs at something said on the other end of the line "I have to go, your inconvenience woke her up", Kara stretches, trying to send sleep away while Cat ends the call, "she send you a kiss", Kara suspects but still isn't sure who was on the phone.

"Was it Lois?", Cat doesn't answer, Kara turns the attention to her, she's focus on your phone, Kara sees the discomfort and sadness appear in Cat's expression, "what happened?", Cat takes a longer time to reply, making Kara even more worried, "the gossip has already been published".

Kara sits, leaning against the headboard to get closer to Cat "what are they talking about? That you were the most beautiful woman of the night?", Cat rolls the eyes, but your satisfied smile says she liked the compliment.

"they're more concerned with calling me old and diagnosing me with a midlife crisis", Kara can't stand it, age doesn't mean anything, what matters is what they feel about each other and anyone who doesn't see like that, doesn't deserve their attention "let me see".

Cat is reluctant, but Kara insists, "you don't deserve to read these things", Kara looks seriously at Cat, demanding the phone "neither do you", Cat leaves the phone in her hand with a silent apology in the eyes.

In the headline Kara reads  _ CAT'S NEWEST TOY, _ she rolls the eyes and doesn't even bother to read the article, she knows that what she will find there, besides not being true, will be just a bunch of biased words. 

But one of the photos used to illustrate the article catches her eye, they're standing in front of a panel, holding hands and looking at each other completely unaware of anything else around. Kara finds herself smiling,  _ is that how we look, when we're looking at each other? _ , Kara think is adorable.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Cat looks at her completely confuse, "did you see the photo?", Cat denies it, Kara shows the phone for her to see, Cat ends up smiling too and looks at Kara impressed "how can you always see a bright side in everything?".

Kara shrugs, taking the phone out of Cat's hands, leaving it aside and bringing she to her lap, each leg on one side of her body, Cat rests your arms on Kara's shoulders, stroking her hair, "there is no reason to see anything else".

Cat smiles, your eyes are shining "did I say that I love you today?", Kara denies, raising the hands by the woman's thighs, stopping at your waist and bringing Cat closer, "you haven't even kissed me good morning yet", Cat smiles, mesmerized by Kara's proximity "let's fix it now".

///

She doesn't believe that she's having breakfast at 1 pm, their activity has extended and if it weren't for their bodies asking for food, they probably wouldn't have bothered to stop.

Although Cat's body is thankful for the rest, her body is sore in places that she never imagined could hurt, it's a delicious pain however, Cat doesn't dare complain, in fact only the memory brings a smile to her lips and a warmth to her center.

Now, a warm, smooth hand traces random circles on her leg resting on Kara's lap, Cat can tell that the younger woman is also enjoying the rest, with your body relaxed on the chair while eats another piece of toast.

This is so good, the calm, the affection, the intimacy, the familiarity. Cat never thought it could be like this, all of her previous relationships were very troubled, it was more important to maintain an image than to live moments together, to give yourself away.

Cat can say that she never loved anyone, not until she finds the beautiful, smiling and wonderful woman sitting next to her, she has no doubt that she wants everything with Kara, build a life together, with everything they're entitled to, Cat's heart warms with the thought and accelerates in anticipation, she can't wait to have it every day, every day with Kara.

The doorbell scares Cat, so lost in thought, "are you waiting for someone?" Kara looks at her confused, Cat isn't, she tries to think quickly who it could be, some names go through her mind and one in particular freezes her spine and weighs her heart "no, I'm not" she says getting up quickly and heading towards the door.

It's exactly who she feared it would be "Katherine" Cat greets without the slightest energy, seriously thinking about closing the door in the woman's face, but she's faster and passes by Cat without waiting to be invited.

"so it's true", Cat follows the woman, she sees Kara standing next to the coffee table, looking at the two, confuse, Cat draws an apology on her face, Kara doesn't deserve to go through this.

"my daughter went crazy for good" Katherine looks Kara up and down with so much disdain and Cat feels so much hatred for the woman "I thought it was some kind of a joke, something to draw attention" she turns to Cat, your expression is pure contempt "you're shaming your family".

Cat has to laugh, she can't believe the amount of bullshit she's hearing "the only crazy person here is you, who walks into the others house without being invited and starts screaming a lot of bullshit", Katherine laughs indignantly "she could be your daughter".

That comment hurts Cat, it hurts because it's something she has already caught herself thinking, she swallows the tears that threaten to grow "but she isn't" the speech came out weaker than she would like, fact that her mother notices and makes a point of poking more "are you not ashamed? What do you want with this, to feel young again?" Katherine looks back at Kara "come on Cat, I thought you were smarter than that".

Cat hates how much her mother affects her, she has been practicing all her life how to treat and respond to the woman, always so bitter and cold, but even after all these years, she still manages to leave Cat speechless, without reaction and she hates that so much.

She isn’t expecting it but she feels when Kara’s warm, firm hand touches her back and gently caresses, calling Cat to look at her, Cat sees the concern in your eyes "are you okay?", Cat wants to cry, partly for everything that is happening and partly because she has never felt so loved in her life, no one has ever cared so much about her, no one never looked at her like Kara is looking now.

"and you, what do you want? Money, fame?", Kara didn't look away from Cat, it's almost as if she isn't seeing the other woman there shouting that lot of insults, but Cat listened, she listened and couldn't be quiet anymore, it's one thing her mother direct your hatred towards her, another thing it's she talk to Kara like that.

"don't you dare talk to her like that" Cat turns around, determined, her voice so steady it scares Katherine "you can come here and say whatever you want to me, but don't you dare direct your hatred towards her, she has nothing to do with it", Katherine rolls the eyes and Cat has to restrain herself from slapping the woman in the face, waking her up for life.

"you're cold, bitter, you have no friends, you have never loved anyone and have never been loved, you end with all the best in people, you step on them, mistreat them and throw them away" Cat sees when her mother's breath suddenly catches, your firm stance falters, "you did this to my father, you do this to me, but i won't let it anymore".

Cat moves closer to Katherine with each sentence, the woman starts to retreat, "I found love, I'm happy as I never thought I could be, partly because of you, who always minimizes me", Katherine swallows, Cat is determined to throw away everything that has been stuck in for so long.

"but in spite of you, I did it, I built a career, I have a name and I'm going to get where you never dreamed" Cat stops, looks right in her mother's eyes, Katherine tries to maintain a posture, but she can't do it anymore, "I love this woman and I’m lucky she loves me back, I don’t expect you to understand this because you aren't capable, but I demand respect".

Cat steps away and opens an arm indicating the exit to the woman "so leave my apartment now and don't come back", Katherine opens and closes the mouth a few times, but says nothing, she looks from Cat to Kara repeatedly, until finally makes your way to the exit, Cat just hears the door slam shut.

It's as if the weight of the world comes off her shoulders, a wave of tears wash over her, Cat feels firm and welcoming hands hugging her, Kara says nothing, she just stays there and Cat enjoys the security she brings, lays her head down on Kara's chest and stands there listening to your heartbeat.

Cat doesn't know for sure, it felt like hours, but maybe it was minutes, she stayed there and Kara stayed with her. When her heart calmed and the tears stopped, Cat looks at those blue eyes that looks at her back and she only sees love, pure and simple love.

Kara smiles at her, Kara picks her up and takes her for a bath, Kara prepares the bathtub and sits Cat next to her and the two stay there for hours, Kara kisses her, lays her on the bed, hugs her and Cat lays the head on your chest, Kara says that loves her, Cat hugs she even tighter, Cat sleeps and when she wakes up Kara is there, firm, warm and irrefutable.

She's the love.

///

Her heart is racing, she can't deny that she's anxious, it's been hard to sit there pretending to review layouts, when in fact she isn't seeing anything, Cat is just waiting for the exact moment to put her plan into action.

Lucy appears at the door, Cat can say that her friend is as anxious as she "they're there", Cat gets up and goes towards her friend "did you bring the documents?", Lucy nods positively and hands over the folder she's holding, Cat takes the folder, takes a deep breath, straightens her clothes and embodies her best confident pose, she heads to the conference room, Lucy right behind her.

Cat can hear the male voices coming from inside the room, as soon as she opens the door the silence is present, all those men look at her with wide eyes, Cat can't help but laugh "what is it guys, did the subject of the conversation arrive, by any chance?" she doesn't wait for an answer and makes the way to her chair at the end of the table, which is occupied by Larry.

Cat stands next to the man looking at him, her heels hitting the floor in impatience, one hand on the waist, Larry even tries to resist, but Cat's gaze is too lethal for him to bear, Cat watches when he swallows and finally gets up from her chair and goes to sit in the empty seat.

Cat sits down, puts the folder on the table with an audible click, everyone looks at her in fright, how Cat would like to be able to photograph this, it would be her fun for the rest of the life "so guys, what's the point of this meeting?..." Cat leans back in the chair, relaxed, while some of the men are sweating in nervousness "...that you apparently forgot to call me" she makes her best ingenuous face.

None of them say anything, they look at each other desperate for a savior, Cat rolls the eyes,  _ cowards! _ . Larry is chosen, most of the table is looking at him, he clears the throat before starts talking, he's starting to get red from being so nervous, Cat is loving every minute of it.

"don't get us wrong Cat, we were just talking", Cat looks at him sharply, a drop of sweat runs off his forehead, "oh, really?... and about what exactly?", Larry looks away, tries to get help from the others present at the table, but nobody is willing, he swallows.

"Cat, you have to understand..." he doesn't dare look at her as speaks "the latest events made it clear that you aren't well", Cat laughs loudly, scaring everyone at the table "am I not well ?... oh please".

"you show up with a girl, introducing her to everyone as your girlfriend, that was ridiculous, what do you want, attention?" John starts to speak, his tone is firmer than Larry's, he really is outraged, Cat just raises an eyebrow at him "says the man with a Ferrari parked in the company garage".

John feels the nudge, runs out of words to answer, Cat just smiles at him "well, let's get down to business" she takes the folder in the hand and lifts it, drawing the attention of men to her "although my personal life seems to be very interesting for you, we're in the work environment, so let's go to work".

The men move uncomfortably in their chairs, "I don't have to worry about what you guys think anymore" she lowers the folder and tosses it to Larry who is closest to her, "CatCo is mine", Larry is amazed "what? This is impossible", Cat laughs, as Larry begins to read the documents in the folder.

"No, it isn't, I just needed to talk to the right people and offer the necessary amount", the men at the table start looking at each other, trying to find out who sold their parts to Cat, "obviously it isn't an ideal world, some of you continue with your parts of the company" Cat get up to leave "but I have the majority, my voice is stronger, as it has to be" she winks in goodbye and walks out the door, letting them discuss with each other.

Lucy was watching everything close to the door all the time, when Cat passes her, she's smiling triumphantly, but Cat has to hold on, at least until she reaches her office, close the door behind them and turn to her friend.

The two begin to laugh and celebrate, all at the same time, they hug each other tightly, "thank you" Cat looks deep into her friend's eyes, your great support so far, she wouldn't have succeeded without her, "the merit is all yours" Lucy says modestly, Cat makes a point of denying "no, the credit is ours", Lucy smiles openly at your friend, they hug again.

"I have a gift" Lucy goes to the minibar in the corner of the room and comes back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in the hand, Cat raises an eyebrow at her friend, impressed, "we have to celebrate in style", the two opens the bottle, drink, toast and celebrate.

It's a big step towards the realization of her dream and Cat is so happy, so happy, that it hardly fits herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter, maybe it will take a little longer than usual, but I won't let you guys down, I just want to make it very special.
> 
> until then!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back and brought you some entertainment, the last chapter of this very special journey
> 
> I wish you all a good reading

**Chapter 16**

She's so tired, she can't wait to get home, take off this high heels that are killing her, open a bottle of wine, lie down on the couch and curl up in warm and welcoming arms.

Returning home has never been so comforting, since Kara came to live with her, the return home is much more eager, staying at work until later isn't as desired as it used to be, although now more than ever CatCo has been demanding a lot from her.

After having managed to buy the majority of the company, Cat can finally put her plans into practice, her desire to create a media empire, more and more real.

What a year and a half ago was just one news channel, The Tribune and the recently launched CatCo Magazine, are now three news channels and one newly launched in Europe, The Tribune remains firm and strong and CatCo Magazine is the number one magazine in various parts of the country.

Cat finds herself smiling to herself as the elevator goes up to her apartment, so many achievements, so much happiness, sometimes she doesn't believe that everything is real, maybe it's a good dream she's having.

But when she gets home, takes off her heels, puts away her purse and coat, goes further into the apartment and sees the blonde figure standing there, so concentrated that doesn't even notice her presence, this disbelief get lost.

It's real.

Kara is working on a painting, Cat loves to see the woman working, your posture sitting in front of the canvas, the little crease that forms between your eyebrows, the way she bites the lower lip, the talent in which she creates the most beautiful paintings Cat has ever seen.

Cat knows Kara well enough to know that she probably didn't have a meal during the day, she gets so lost in your world that forgets everything around, even Cat doesn't have all that power of concentration.

She has gotten used to this Kara way, at first Cat was irritated or worried when Kara didn’t answer her messages and calls, but she learned to understand Kara's time, she didn't mean it, she just couldn't miss your moments of inspiration.

They talked about it a lot and Kara also understood her side, she called Cat at least once a day, the two talked for hours, it's a moment of peace and tranquility for Cat, and there are times when Kara make surprise visits to her office, in those days Cat hardly concentrated on work.

Cat has never experienced anything like this, nor did she think it was possible to have a relationship based on respect, understanding, dialogue, care, affection, love.

Love.

She never thought she would feel that.

"I bet you didn't eat anything today", Kara gets scared and turns towards the voice, Cat walks smiling to her girlfriend, "you almost killed me" Kara looks at her with the eyes open and slightly pale from the fright, Cat can't help laughing "I'm sorry, it wasn't the intention" Cat finally reaches out and leaves a soft kiss on Kara's lips, calming your heart.

Kara ties Cat's waist and brings her closer, Cat lets herself relax in those cozy arms, rests the head on her girlfriend's shoulders and absorbs the perfume that comes from her.

She is finally home.

"hard day?" Kara's voice is so soft, hypnotizes Cat, a few more minutes she knows she will fall asleep, "as always", Kara kisses Cat's hair and snuggles your girlfriend even more in the arms "do you want to have dinner?", Cat lifts the head to look in Kara's eyes "if you order that pasta you know I love", Kara laughs and moves away, looking for the phone, to place the order "if I find my phone...".

Cat would like to be more like Kara, she couldn't stay more than 2 minutes away from her phone, but Kara could stay a whole day without even miss it, Cat laughs at Kara looking around the room for your device "take mine, I'll take a shower in the meantime", Kara accepts the phone and starts dialing their favorite restaurant, Cat leaves a kiss on the girlfriend's cheek before go to the bedroom.

After a good shower and a wonderful dinner, all Cat needs to do is lie down and rest. Warm arms wrap around her body and Cat snuggles closer to Kara, who whispers in her ear the words that always warm and fill her heart.

"I love you".

Cat smiles, eyes closed, sleep almost overtaking her, but she doesn't give in to it, not before declaring what her heart is screaming in the chest.

"I love you too".

Cat feels soft lips kiss her neck and arms tighten around her, before finally giving in to sleep.

///

The employees already knew her, while passing by the reception everyone greets smiling and Fred doesn't even bother to ask the floor, he already knows that her way is up to the 44th floor.

The path is lulled by the usual annoying music, it's a long climb, Kara isn't used to it yet, the thought of finding a happy and smiling Cat is what makes the climb less claustrophobic.

She's so nervous, tonight will be the first exhibition with only her works, she has been working intensely for the past few weeks, inspired as never before, surely everything she has live with Cat has part in that inspiration.

Kara is happy, complete, fulfilled, she always wanted to have a great love, and of everything she imagined it would be, she never imagined it would be like this, so immense and wonderful.

She loves to surprise Cat, bring a little calm on your busy day, the CatCo building is already another, the great media empire that Cat has always fight to build, ever closer to completion.

Kara can't contain the happiness and pride she feels for her girlfriend, seeing everything Cat has achieved, seeing your dreams come true, seeing CatCo's growth, seeing Cat's fulfillment, fills Kara's heart.

The elevator finally reaches the expected floor, the hustle and bustle of busy people hurried back and forth, it's the first thing that hits Kara, she confesses that all this agitation scares her a little, she who likes calm and tranquility to do her work, cannot understand how these people manage to concentrate on their activities.

Kara makes the way over to Eve's table, being careful not to bump into anyone on the way, the assistant is mired in papers, Kara is a little embarrassed to bother the woman, so much so that the first time Kara calls your name, Eve doesn't seem to hear, Kara adjusts the glasses, clears the throat and tries again, this time with a little more firmness.

Eve looks at her, you can see the exhaustion in the assistant's expression "Kara… hello, I'm sorry… today has been a tough day" Eve tries a weak smile, Kara smiles at Eve, dismissed the apology, she's the one who is in the way of the woman's work "it's okay, I didn't want to disturb your work" Kara looks to the side, into Cat's office.

The woman is focused on your computer with no sign of having noticed her presence, Kara gets lost watching her girlfriend, your serious and thoughtful expression, the glasses on your face, your firm stance, the way your curls gently sway as Cat types something on the computer and over and over checks a document on the table.

The world belongs to Cat, the power, the strength, the integrity that the woman exudes, leaves no doubt about it.

Kara hears a distant voice calling her name, she blinks and shakes the head trying to focus the attention on Eve, who looks at her in amusement, "I got lost again, didn't I?", Eve laughs "yes ..." the assistant gets up to take Kara to Cat's office "but don't be embarrassed" Eve stops at the office door "anyone would like to have what you two have".

Kara smiles and adjusts the glasses, shy, looks at Cat, still focus on your work, on the other side of the glass walls that still separate them, her heart is filled with love, she lets out a passionate sigh, Eve looks at Kara one last time, a smile on the lips, before opening the office doors.

Kara walks in, trying not to make a noise and surprise her girlfriend, "I hope you have a big cheeseburger in those bags" Cat says without looking away from the computer for a second, "how do you always know it's me?" Kara says a little surprised and a little frustrated.

Cat looks away from the computer and puts the glasses on the table, looks at Kara, who is lost in that golden green immensity, "I feel" Cat puts your hand on the chest, above your heart, Kara can't help smiling at the statement.

Cat makes your way towards Kara, who can't help but admire her girlfriend's beauty, in a black pencil skirt that outlines the right spots and the two open buttons of your white silk shirt, which makes Kara hold on to keep her hands down and not open a few more buttons, and reveal the hidden soft skin.

Cat seems to have noticed Kara's gaze, she swings the hips a little more than she needs to, until she reaches up and wraps the arms around Kara's neck "something wrong?", Kara swallows, her eyes lingering on the exposed and more evident cleavage, due to the proximity, "yes..." her thick voice doesn't hide the growing desire "the glass walls of your new office".

Cat laughs, surprised by the sincerity of your girlfriend, a hand passes over the side of Kara's face, making her look into your eyes, Kara is reluctant, but the desire she sees in Cat's eyes, ignites her own even more, a warmth descends straight to her center, "that's why I have a balcony" Cat says softly, Kara is barely conscious, just lets herself be guided by the girlfriend.

As soon as the balcony doors close, Kara no longer holds on, the bags she brought with lunch are left on the nearest surface and Kara takes the hands around Cat's waist, kissing the woman like there's no tomorrow.

Soon the two collide on the balcony wall, the cool breeze and the noise of the city below them, Kara kisses Cat on every piece of skin she encounters along the way, and Cat squeezes Kara trying to find some kind of support.

Kara drops a hand to Cat's thighs, the woman arches and raises your head in search of air, Kara takes advantage and leaves wet kisses on the exposed skin, Cat moans loudly, music to Kara's ears.

Kara ties Cat's leg around the waist, fitting her thigh to press the swollen nerve, Cat chokes on the touch, your hips start the rhythmic movement that drives the two women crazy.

Kara feels Cat's hands squeezing her back, nails digging into the skin, even with the fabric of her shirt still in the way, the woman desperately seeks support for the fast pace of your hips, Cat lets out a frustrated moan, Kara knows she needs more.

That's why she doesn't think twice when starts to trace open kisses, descending from the neck, passing through the chest, nibbling on the breasts still covered, pulling out a high-pitched moan from Cat, Kara kneels on the floor, kisses down to your waist, stops where is so desired, still covered by layers of clothing, she can smell Cat's arousal.

Kara looks up, Cat's cheeks are red, your clothes are all misaligned, your hair is a mess of curls and the eyes are dark, you can barely see the green so well known.

A Cat's hand goes down to her hair, encouraging Kara to continue, and she doesn't hesitate, runs her hands along Cat's sides, up the skirt until the red underwear are exposed, Kara pauses for a few seconds admiring Cat's evident excitement.

Cat pulls her head towards the point in need, a satisfied smile grows on Kara's face, the effect she has on Cat is so wonderful, the need that Cat asks for her.

The thin red fabric is left aside, Kara meets Cat's latent needs, the moans are drowned out by the noise of the vivid National City below them.

She doesn't quite know how, but them ended up on the small sofa on the balcony, Cat relaxed wrapped in her arms, "to think I was nervous" Kara's voice is calm, as if she has just arrived from paradise, Cat raises the head that was resting on her chest "nervous?", Kara takes a deep breath, nervousness returning to her thoughts "you know, with tonight's exhibition".

Cat smiles, soft hands caress her face "it's going to be wonderful", Cat's look, the smile on your face, the security in your voice, any insecurity Kara could feel, is gone.

"as wonderful as was this?" Kara jokes, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend, Cat smiles, your hand sliding down the side of her face and stopping on Kara's smiling lips "as wonderful as", Kara barely has time to assimilate the answer, hungry lips envelop hers and a very obstinate Cat starts your way down to the throbbing nerve.

Kara sees stars.

///

As she had predicted, the exhibition is being wonderful, the happiness of her girlfriend and seeing Kara's work being recognized, brings a joy that fills her heart.

Kara has a huge smile on the face and Cat knows that also has it one, when she looks at her, Cat can see the sparkle of happiness in all that blue sea and it warms Cat's heart, a sensation she never felt before.

And it's everything for her.

Now she sees Kara talking smilingly with a group a little further on, Cat takes the opportunity to enjoy the works on display, Kara didn't let Cat see all the paintings, saying that kept some to keep a certain surprise.

As if that were possible, all the works enchant and captivate her, even the ones she had already seen, she will never fail to be impressed by Kara's work and talent, and now that she has been discovered, Cat is sure she will impress the world.

"you're drooling", Cat is take by surprise, she looks in the direction of the voice, Alex and Maggie are behind her, the two look at her with an amused expression, "I could be" Cat knows there is no point in disguising, all her feelings are exposed when it comes to Kara.

Alex laughs and greets her with a tight hug, for Cat it means so much, little by little she managed to gain Alex's trust, now she can say that has a friendship with Kara's sister, and she knows how crucial this is to her relationship with Kara.

"glad you managed to come, she'll love seeing you", Maggie also greets her "we couldn't help coming, it's her big day", Cat smiles wide, she's surrounded by love, something she never thought she would be, this new family she has been part of, has changed so much in her, she's happy as she never thought she could be.

The light buzz of the environment is silent, calling the attention of the trio, that looks to the center to see a Kara, slightly embarrassed, begin your acceptance speech, she stutters at the first words, Cat sees those blue eyes trying to meet hers in the crowd, and when they meet, the change in Kara is visible, your posture straightens, your voice gains firmness, your lips a wide smile, Cat winks at her from a distance.

Kara adjusts the glasses, the slight blush on your cheeks is visible "I would like to thank everyone present here tonight", their eyes disconnect when Kara looks around, thanking those present, "it's been a long walk", Cat sees the sparkle of emotion fill Kara's eyes, she holds herself back to not go to your side, she doesn't want to spoil the moment, this is all Kara's moment.

"with some difficulties... I wouldn't lie if I said I thought about giving up", that line squeezes Cat's heart, thinking that Kara could have given up on your dream, your vocation, thinking that people would be deprived of admiring these paintings so beautiful, her own eyes fill with tears, moved.

"but life put the right people in my path, whenever everything seemed to be lost, she gave me a gift", Kara's gaze goes towards Alex, who is barely holding back tears, "I'm grateful to my sister, that head hard", everyone laughs lightly at the comment, "you're my foundation".

Thrilled, Cat comes closer to Alex and embraces her, who accepts the affection offered, when bright blue eyes focus on hers, Cat's breath hitches, her heart speeds up, she doesn't think she can handle so much emotion.

"and the most amazing woman in the world, my love, my everything" Kara swallows, the emotion catching your words and tears streaming down Cat's face, "my muse and my existence, thank you" Kara opens a smile, without realizing Cat is smiling too, both of them a mess of tears and happiness, "I love you".

The room is filled with a warm round of applause, but Cat can barely hear, lost in the eyes that looks back at hers, it's as if an invisible rope connected the two and everything else is forgotten.

"I love you too" Cat says, her voice a whisper and even though Kara still understands perfectly, your smile widens even more, your eyes a vivid blue.

And here, looking at the woman in front of her, the beautiful, talented, love of her life, Cat feels her heart complete, full, overflowing.

She can't wait to get home, pick up the little red box she has been saving for a few weeks, and do the proposal she has been looking forward to, since the day she met the incredible woman, that now is walking towards her.

And when she gets in front of her, runs the finger over her face, wiping away the tears, holds her face in the hand and looks at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world, Cat is sure that she cannot live another day without sealing her love for Kara.

When soft, warm lips join hers, Cat feels Kara's love being given to her, and Cat has no doubt that Kara's answer will be yes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> I confess that I don't see this ending as definitive, but as the end of this cycle of their lives, I can see Carter at some point in this story, as a result of the love of these two, maybe at some point I will write something more about this universe that we built, would you like that?
> 
> In addition, I would like to thank everyone who passed by, who read, left kudos, commented, you all inspired me to continue, it was very special.
> 
> I would like to leave a special thanks to yurimyansan, present in all chapters, thank you!
> 
> And that's it guys, you can find me on Tumblr as @thecoloredpartofme or on twitter as @nathi_wpb, I don't usually post a lot, but I respond to whoever wants to talk.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Once more, thank you!


End file.
